The Big Four
by Axell Leser
Summary: Histoire sur les Big Four, que sont Jack Frost, Hiccup (Harold), Merida et Raiponce. Ils sont dans la même classe et se haïssent profondément. Un jour, le prof donne un un devoirs et ils se retrouvent forcés à travailler ensemble. Mais, au fur et à mesure, ils réaliseront que les gens de leur groupes ne sont absolument pas se qu'ils croient. Yaoi et Yuri.
1. Prologue

**The Big Four**

_Hello,_

_Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fic des ''The Big Four'' que sont Jack, Hiccup, Merida et Raiponce. Cette fic contient 21 chapitres plus un prologue. Mais étant donnée que je suis ce qu'il convient d'appeler une salope, je ne continuerais de la poster que si j'ai des review ^^. Parce qu'elle est déjà finie, mais j'aime bien avoir des petits messages qui me disent que je suis géniale. Un ego surdimensionné, moi? Sans doute..._

_Warning, il y a présence de Yaoi et de Yuri. La fic est classé T pour une bonne raison, mais il n'y aura aucune scène classé X. (en tout cas, s'il y en a elles seront à part, je ne l'ai inclurais pas dans celles là)_

_En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire._

_Axell_

* * *

Dans la salle de classe des terminales du lycée de Kingston, un brouhaha insupportable raisonnait. Enfin ce n'était pas un brouhaha pour tout le monde, bien sûr. Ça dépendait de qui on était.

Si on était Raiponce, on avait les cheveux anormalement long et aussi blond que les blés ainsi que de grands yeux verts innocents qui ce faisaient honteusement draguer par Eugène Fitzherbert, qui se faisait appeler Flynn Rider (personne ne savait pourquoi, et tout le monde s'en foutait). Mais Raiponce ne voyait rien, trop occupé à discuter avec Pascal, son ami de toujours qui se contentait de l'écouter avec un petit sourire sans jamais rien dire. Sous la surveillance de Max, très protecteur envers la blonde, Flynn tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention par divers pitreries dont les frères Stabbington Joe et Bob en avaient plus qu'assez.

Si on était Mérida, on avait une liasse de cheveux roux emmêlés, vainement arrachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu ciel d'été, qui se plissait d'amusement provoqués par ses amis. Macintosh, son ami le plus proche la défiait régulièrement par des concours de tir à l'arc, art dans lequel elle excellait. Dingwal avait constamment l'air ailleurs et badait les trois quarts du temps. Le dernier MacGuffin, ne disait jamais rien. Particulièrement timide, il avait tendance à s'emmêler les pinceaux dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche alors il préférait garder le silence.

Si on était Jack, on avait les cheveux teints en blanc, bien qu'il jurait que c'était naturel et des yeux bleus aussi clairs que l'hiver. Lui aussi avait sa bande d'amis parmi lesquels on comptait Bunny, son meilleur ami, un grand gaillard au coeur en or, North, un russe de stature particulièrement imposante à l'accent fort prononcé, Tooth, unique jeune fille du groupe, qui abordait une couleur de cheveux particulièrement garnit, gentille comme tout. Et Sab, muet de naissance, était un petit garçon blond aux yeux doré.

Il y avait également le groupe d'Astrid, composé des jumeaux Kranedur et Kognedur, de Rustik, autoproclamé roi de la classe et prince charmant de la belle Astrid (qui le frappait quand il avait le malheur de s'en vanter à côté d'elle) et Varek, un grand bonhomme qui détenait le titre de premier de la classe et passait une majeure partie de son temps à réciter ses cours.

Si on était Pitch, on était surnommé ''le gothique'', par Rustik, Bunny et Flynn, qui se haïssait cordialement mais qui s'entendait incroyablement bien quand il s'agissait de l'emmerder. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit seul, Pitch leur aspirait suffisamment de crainte pour qu'il le laisse relativement tranquille.

Sinon, et bien... On était Hiccup. LE looseur par excellence. Le genre de mec qui foirait tout ce qu'il entreprenait, qui avait une patte en moins, remplacée par un pied mécanique qu'il trouvait absolument abominable (et qui avait eut la bonne idée de se coincé récemment, résultant une incapacité à faire autre chose que marcher). Il n'avait strictement aucun ami, si ce n'est Krokmou, son chat. Il était souvent ridiculisé par les autres et si chacun des autres groupes précédemment cités ne pouvaient pas se supporter mutuellement, ils s'accordaient tous à dire qu'Hiccup était le plus gros tocard que le monde ait jamais connu. Et il ne s'en sentait que plus seul.

Il se voyait déjà mourir seul à soixante-dix balais, dans une vielle maison décrépite, et on ne s'apercevrait de sa mort qu'à cause d'un retard de ses factures...

Il était bien loin de penser qu'il n'allait pas rester seul bien longtemps.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

-Astrid ?

-Présente

-Bob ?

-Ouais

-On dit pas ouais mais présent. Bunny ?

-Oui.

-Eh ! Il a pas dit présent !

-Tais-toi Rustik. Dingwall ?

-Oui

-Eh ! Il a pas...

-Encore un mot et je te colle Rustik, vu ? Flynn ?

-Toujours là !

-À notre grand regret

-Silence. Hiccup ?

-Présent

-Lui aussi, c'est à notre grand regret.

La classe entière se mit à rire et Hiccup soupira discrètement. Ça ne servait à rien de lutter de toute manière. Le professeur menaça de les coller pour le restant de l'année (ce qui faisait long vu qu'on était en Septembre) et ils finirent par se calmer. La fin de l'appel se passa dans le calme.

-Alors cette année, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il y a un projet. Vous allez devoir monter un projet sur le sujet que vous voulez...

Déjà les murmures d'excitations parcourraient la salle. C'était le genre de sujet que chaque élève voulait avoir !

-La seule contrainte, c'est que vous allez devoir travailler en groupe.

-Je suis avec Astrid ! S'écria immédiatement Rustik.

-Non, contra l'enseignant avec sourire. C'est moi qui choisit les groupes. Et le sujet devra plaire à chacun des membres du groupe, bien sûr. Vous devrez apprendre à travailler avec les autres membres, que vous les appréciez ou pas.

L'inimité de cette classe était légendaire en salle des profs, alors il avait répartie les groupes en fonction.

-Alors... Groupe 1 : Astrid, Bob, Pitch, et Macintosh. Groupe 2 : Rustik, Bunny, Max et MacGuffin. Groupe 3 : Dingwall, Flynn, Sab et Kognedur. Groupe 4 : Jack, Raiponce, Merida et Hiccup.

Hiccup soupira et n'écouta pas le reste des groupes. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de savoir avec qui il était. Et il était servis. Merida, qu'il trouvait terrifiante à sa façon de s'énerver, Raiponce, la jeune fille innocente qu'il trouvait absolument insupportable, et Jack, qui était l'amuseur de la galerie officiel et qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à lui trouver tout plein de nouvelles façons de lui pourrir l'existence.

Cette année ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Vous travaillerez sur votre projet un jour par semaine, jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, date à laquelle je ramasserais vos travaux. Vous aurez aussi un passage à l'oral devant la classe après les vacances.

-C'est quel jour où on travaillera dessus ? Demanda Rustik.

-Le mercredi après midi.

Les cris d'indignations de la classes raisonnèrent, mais le prof y coupa court.

-Inutile de vous dire qu'il y aura un contrôle de présence et que chaque absence injustifiée vous pénalisera méchamment. Votre travaille d'équipe, votre comportement au sein du groupe seront également notés.

Il expliqua ensuite les consignes, les étapes de la réalisation du projet, les supports que les élèves devaient utiliser, mais Hiccup était déjà partis loin. Lui, le bizu de la classe, ne se voyait pas travailler avec les trois personnes les plus appréciées. Encore moins jusqu'à Noël.

De son coté, Merida avait sorti ses cours de tir à l'arc pour les relire, histoire d'oublier sa malchance. Elle se tapait un groupe de rêve. Cette pouf de Raiponce, ce m'as-tu vue de Jack et ce débile d'Hiccup... Super.

Jack commença à jouer avec son portable, sous les regards noirs de Tooth qui lui rabâchait qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter. Entre Merida-grognon et Hiccup-je-suis-un-mur, il allait pas se marrer. Quoique Raiponce relevait un peu le niveau...

Raiponce, elle, ne ressentait aucune animosité particulière. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les trois autres, mais c'était l'occasion d'apprendre à le faire. Flynn passa le reste de l'heure à lui jurer que si Jack lui faisait de rentre-dedans, il la protégerait. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Au grand regret des quatre, mercredi arriva bien vite. Autour d'une table, ils ne se regardaient même pas. Merida mâchait un chewing-gum en admirant le plafond, Hiccup jouait avec un stylo, Jack avec son portable et Raiponce gribouillait.

Après la première heure des trois qu'ils devaient passé ici à ne pas décrocher un mot, Merida craqua la première :

-Alors, vous voulez prendre quoi comme sujet ?

-C'que vous voulez, dit Jack.

-J'ai une idée, dit Raiponce.

Merida soupira et marmonna un commentaire désagréable.

-On a qu'à faire la liste de tout ce qu'on aimerait aborder et on met en commun.

-Je vote pour, dit Jack en rangeant son téléphone.

Il sortit de quoi écrire, imité par les trois autres. Ils listèrent les sujets qu'ils pourrait aborder, ce qu'ils aimaient et connaissaient (histoire de rendre le devoir moins difficile). Mais après mise en commun et examens :

-Y'a strictement rien qui se rejoigne, soupira Merida.

-Faudrait peut-être voir les choses autrement, dit Hiccup.

Il reçut trois regards suspicieux et entrepris de s'expliquer.

-On est quatre, et c'est statistiquement très improbable qu'on aime tous des choses, mais qu'aucun de nous n'aime la même chose. On a certainement une chose en commun.

-Le tout, c'est de la trouver, dit Merida.

-Au lieu de tabler sur ce qu'on connaît, reprit-il, on pourrait chercher ce qu'on aime mais qu'on ne connaît pas...

-J'aimerai connaître l'espace, dit soudainement Raiponce. J'ai toujours été fascinée par les étoiles. Mon rêve, c'est d'aller voir la Fête des Lanternes.

-J'aimerais aller sur la Lune dit Jack.

-Astrologie.

Quand trois paires d'yeux ébahie la regardèrent, Merida siffla :

-Si vous le répétez je vous tue.

Elle baissa la voix.

-L'astrologie par rapport au mouvement des planètes. Savoir si elles peuvent influencer le destin.

Constatant que Jack se retenait de rire, elle déclara d'une voix glaciale :

-Un commentaire ?

-J'ai rien dit, rouquine.

-Ne m'appelles pas rouquine !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je t'appellerais bien carotte mais c'est déjà pris...

Il leva la voix :

-Pas vrai mon lapin ?

Bunny, qui était à une table plus loin, se retourna vers lui et le gratifia d'un superbe doigt d'honneur.

-Et toi Hiccup ? Demanda Raiponce.

-Voler.

Jack éclata de rire.

-C'est ça ton ambition de carrière ? Voleur ? T'es genre quoi, Robin des bois ? C'est pour ça que tu as un T-Shirt vert ?

Hiccup se sentait vraiment idiot. Il avait dit voler dans le sens de se mouvoir dans les airs. Mais ça paraissait tellement stupide... surtout qu'avec sa jambe en moins, il pouvait faire une croix sur l'espace.

Merida colla une claque magistrale à l'arrière de la nuque de Jack.

-Abruti ! Est-ce qu'on c'est foutu de toi quand tu as dit que tu voulais aller sur la lune ? Il parle de voler avec des avions !

Elle regarda Hiccup, l'air tout d'un coup moins sûr d'elle.

-Pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

-J'aimerai aller dans l'espace, pouvoir m'y déplacer librement.

-Genre Superman ? Demanda Jack

-Si tu fais que nous citer des super héros, c'est pour nous prouver ton attrait pour les collants ? Demanda Merida d'un air grognard.

Jack rougit, l'air furieux.

-Je ne porte pas de collant !

En constatant que ça allait sûrement dégénérer, Hiccup et Raiponce furent content d'entendre la sonnerie.

-On a qu'à ce retrouver chez moi, samedi, dit Jack... J'habite derrière le lac. On aura qu'à travailler notre sujet.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Ils rangeaient leurs affaires et Jack attendit que les filles partent pour parler à Hiccup. Il voulait s'excuser de sa remarque. Des fois, il avait tendance à parler avant de réfléchir, ses amis lui avaient déjà fait la remarque plus d'une fois. Et sans faire exprès, il sortait des choses blessantes. C'est claire qu'après coup, il se sentait idiot. Son commentaire était profondément stupide, et il voulait s'en excuser.

-Écoutes, hum... commença-t-il.

-Laisses tomber, dit le brun qui sentait venir les excuses à plein nez.

Jack se gratta la nuque, l'air complètement désemparé. Déjà qu'il avait du mal, mais Hiccup ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-Désolé pour ma remarque c'était vraiment débile.

Hiccup soupira et referma son sac.

-C'est l'histoire de ma vie, t'inquiètes.

Il le laissa en plan et partit. Jack, désormais seul, se sentait vraiment mal. Il était le roi des cons. Bunny le rejoint et il se jura silencieusement de rattraper sa bourde.


	4. Chapter 3

_Merci à Mikipeach et HikaruMichaels pour leurs rewiew qui m'ont fais extrêmement plaisir. Merci aussi à Brume d'étoile pour son soutien permanent. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-On attaque ! La première équipe qui l'emportera aura le droit de regarder l'autre équipe ranger le matériel !

-Et l'autre tâche, elle joue pas ?

Cette aimable réflexion venait de Rustik qui se prit une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne le prof. L'autre tâche en question désignait Hiccup qui avait, à cause de sa jambe, une dispense à l'année. Mais le professeur de gym avait insisté pour qu'il assiste aux cours quand même alors il s'était assis à côté du bureau de l'enseignant et avait sortit un livre lorsque la partie débuta. Les équipes étaient composées de dix élèves (ils étaient vingt-deux, normalement mais Pitch avait mystérieusement disparus sur le chemin qui menait au gymnase). Les joueurs se disputaient la balle pour la mettre dans les buts adverses. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait être tranquille pendant les deux heures à venir, il reçut la balle en plein visage, accidentellement envoyé par North qui accouru la récupérer et s'excuser.

Hiccup lui rendit sa balle, qui la prit, les sourcils froncés, le dévisageant.

-Un problème ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Tu ne sens pas ?

-Quoi ?

North baissa le regard sur leurs pieds. North lui écrasait son pied mécanique de sa chaussure taille 56. Et il ne sentait rien. Personne au lycée, à part l'infirmière et le CPE ne savait qu'il avait une jambe prothétique; et vu sa carrure, North allait se poser des questions.

Hiccup prit la courageuse décision de fuir. Il prit son livre et son sac et partit de la salle de sport, malgré les interpellations du professeur.

On le revit en cours l'heure d'après, mais comme d'habitude, il était invisible aux yeux du reste du monde.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Hiccup Merida et Raiponce avaient rendez vous chez Jack. La première chose qui les frappa était la taille de maison, qui semblait encore plus immense quand ils apprirent qu'il y vivait seul.

-Tes parents sont pas là ? Demanda Raiponce.

Jack se frotta la nuque, gêné.

-Ils habitent à l'autre bout du pays. Je suis majeur, alors...

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai repiquer une année. C'est longue histoire.

Merida observa les poutres et la structure boisé.

-T'as les moyens de t'offrir ça ? La vache. Ça c'est du chêne massif et ça... Quoi ?

Les trois autres la regardèrent comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

-Je me suis fait accoster par une vielle une fois, expliqua-t-elle. Elle voulait me faire visiter sa collec' de statues en bois.

-Des statues en bois ? Répéta Jack.

-Ouais. Très moche d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'était censé être des ours mais ça ne ressemblait pas à grand chose...

-Elle était pas un peu cinglé, ta vielle ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Si. Totalement. Mais c'est à partir du moment où elle s'est mis à parler à son corbeau et à ordonner à ses balais de faire le ménage que je me suis tiré.

-Vous voulez manger un truc ? Proposa Jack. J'ai pas grand chose, mais il doit bien y avoir des gâteaux et du jus d'orange quelque part.

Ils acceptèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table qui trônait au milieu du salon. Jack leur servit du jus d'orange et posa une boite de biscuits sur la table. Ils sortirent de quoi noter et commencèrent.

-Alors, dit Merida. L'espace... Astronomie, étoiles, lune, voyages.

-On a qu'à traiter chacun le sujet qui nous plaît le plus, proposa Jack

-Mauvaise idée, dit la rouquine. Le prof risque de nous interroger chacun sur les quatre sujets. Il est assez tordu pour nous faire un coup pareil.

-Donc, commenta Hiccup, faut qu'on bosse tous ensemble sur tous les sujets

-Génial, marmonna Merida.

Immédiatement, elle releva la tête vers les quatre autres qui l'a regardaient suspicieusement. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Désolé, c'est sortis tout seul.

Jack fit des bulles dans son jus d'orange et Raiponce dit posément.

-Ça va être une corvée pour nous quatre, il ne faut pas se le cacher, mais évitons de montrer que ça nous emmerde, okay ?

-On a qu'à organiser des tours, dit soudain Hiccup.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Je parle du traitement des sujets. Chaque week-end on va bosser chez quelqu'un d'autre et suivant chez qui on est, on bossera son sujet.

Il fit un rapide calcul :

-On est chez Jack mais ça compte pas...

-Eh !

-Chut! gronda Merida

-Ça fait deux week-end chacun, plus deux week-end en plus à la fin pour faire l'intro et la conclu... Quoi ?

Les trois autres le dévisageaient.

-Comment tu calcules ça ?

Hiccup haussa les épaules.

-J'ai regardé ce matin.

Ils établirent leurs week-ends en décidant que le prochain se passerait chez Merida. Ils discutèrent du plan, des différentes étapes qu'ils devaient aborder et du support qu'ils allaient utiliser. Ils décidèrent que le mercredi, ils feraient de la recherche de documentation et que le samedi, ils produiraient la partie écrite du projet.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, ils commencèrent à remballer leur affaires pour repartirent. Les filles sortirent les premiers et Hiccup, respirant un bon coup, alla voir Jack.

-Écoutes, c'que j'ai dit sur ce week-end, comme quoi celui là ne comptait pas...

Jack rigola.

-T'inquiète pas, j'avais compris. J'aime me plaindre c'est tout, rajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Hiccup sourit à son tour. Finalement, ça ne serais peut-être pas si terrible que ça, ce projet en commun.

Dehors, Merida rattrapa Raiponce

-Eh ! Écoutes, je sais que je suis pas... Super cool avec toi...

Raiponce leva la main en signe de paix, coupant la rousse dans ses enchevêtrements d'excuses.

-On est assez différente toi et moi, alors je comprends que tu puisses ressentir une certaine... animosité à mon égard. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Raiponce sourit légèrement et partit. Merida se fit l'effet d'être la reine des idiotes.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello._

_Étant relativement occupée ces temps-ci, je ne posterais certainement le prochain chapitre que la semaine prochaine (ou ce week-end, à la limite). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (personellement, je me suis bien marré à l'écrire. Celui là, et les tentavies avortée. C'est quoi une tentaive avortée? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, ne vous en faites pas ;)_

_D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai commencer une partie deux qui sera mise après celle là. J'ai également écris des lemons classé M pour cette histoire, mais, je les mettrais à côté, par respect pour ceux que le yaoi/yuri ne branche pas. _

_J'en profite pour répondre à : _

_Mikipeach : T'inquiète pas, j'ai encore d'autre mélagne d'annecdote par rapport au film, en reserve ;) c'est le but justement de faire coller l'histoire et les film le plus possible. Et j'ai pas oublier la petite soeur de Jack non plus. On a une info dessus dans le prochain chapitre et dans le 14, on sait ce qui lui arrive. Pour ce qui est de leur passion pour les cieux, je me suis juste cassé le cul à trouver un truc qui leur plaisait à tous les quatre. Normalement, Hiccup ce qui le branche c'est plus de voler dans les airs que dans l'espace mais bon... Je ne suis pas à un écart près avec la réalité..._

HikaruMichaels_ : En même temps, t'as vu sa taille à North? Hiccup à côté c'est un moustique... _

_Voici donc la suite_

**Chapitre 4**

Le lundi suivant, ils revinrent en cours et firent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Jack, Merida et Raiponce retournèrent vers leurs amis respectifs et Hiccup restait seul, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient présentement deux heures d'histoires qui furent suffisamment longues pour que l'enseignant décide de leur laisser une pause, histoire d'aller se faire un café. Mal lui en pris car la situation initiale empira.

La première heure, une bataille d'insultes avait commencée opposant Rustick, accompagné des jumeaux Kranedure et Kognedure, contre Bunny et Jack. Par la suite, une attaque de morceau de gomme et de boulettes de papiers en provenance du groupe de Merida avait été déclenchée. Ça avait finit en baston générale qui avait pris une ampleur massive à partir du moment où le prof était sortie de la classe. Adieux les gommes et boulettes de papier. La majorité des élèves se jetaient des stylos et des cahiers dessus. Ne prenant pas partis, Pitch et Hiccup se levèrent pour échapper au combat en déménageant dans le couloir, mais ils furent rapidement bousculés. Pitch réussit à renvoyer son assaillant et sortit de la classe comme une ombre. Malheureusement Hiccup n'eut pas cette chance. Il fut allongé au sol et à cause de sa jambe défaillante, il fut incapable de se relever. Quand sa position fut remarquée, ce fut l'éclat de rire général. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais échoua et se vautra royalement sur la moquette, attisant sa colère et le rire des autres.

-Vous croyez qu'il est comme les tortues ? Qu'il meurt si on le retourne ?

La remarque de Rustik redoubla le rire des autres mais pour une courte durée, seulement. Un grand silence se fit soudain, et Hiccup leva les yeux. Face à lui, Pitch lui tendit la main que le brun attrapa volontiers. Il se releva et sortit aussi rapidement qu'il pu. Il eu le temps d'entendre Bunny lancer :

-Super, le gothique et le tocard se sont alliés. Quel frayeur !

Et Pitch répondre :

-Va te faire cuire un œuf, lapin.*

Dehors, Hiccup souffla. Contenu de la situation, il estimait qu'il avait eu de la chance. S'il ne s'était pas relevé, ça aurait rapidement dégénéré. Et peut-être qu'ils auraient découvert... Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il détestait sa jambe prothétique, il la trouvait particulièrement immonde, alors l'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre la voit le révulsait. Les seules personnes à l'avoir vu à part lui, étaient le médecin qu'il l'avait posée et son père (vu qu'il descendait tous les matins en caleçon pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant). Mais s'ils l'avaient vu... Même s'il n'avait jamais était trop pote avec Pitch, il devait reconnaître que son aide avait été la bienvenue.

Le mercredi suivant, au CDI, avec Jack, Merida et Raiponce, ils firent des recherches sur l'astrologie, ses origines et son développement historique. Recherches durant lesquelles Hiccup apprit que le nouveau jeu de Rustik et Bunny était d'essayer de le faire tomber de nouveau. Il passa donc l'après-midi à les fuir en restant à sa table. Assis et à la vue du prof, ils n'oseraient jamais venir le mettre à terre. C'était sans compter sur Merida, n'étant absolument pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait, qui lui demanda d'aller chercher un livre. Discrètement, Hiccup se leva et chercha dans les rayonnages le livre en question. Cependant, il entendit les deux garçons s'apercevoir de sa disparition et de vouloir en profiter. Ils commencèrent à le chercher. Il s'enfonça dans le rayon et cogna contre quelqu'un.

Immédiatement, il se retourna et s'excusa. Alors il remarqua qu'il s'adressait à son sauver de lundi :

-Ah, euh désolé...

Pitch, soupira.

-Fais gaffes la prochaine fois.

Hiccup perçut que les deux garçons se rapprochaient et se mit de l'autre côté du deuxième garçon, entre le mur et lui.

-C'est toi leur nouveau jouet, hein ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas, mais ils savaient tous les deux que le plus grand avait raison.

-Viens.

Il attrapa la main d'Hiccup et ils slalomèrent à travers quelques étagères avant d'atterrirent au rayon 'Histoire de l'art'.

-Euh... Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

-Le sujet de ces deux débiles, c'est 'la baston au fil des siècles'. Ils ne viendront certainement pas te chercher ici.

Alors il l'avait... Protégé ? Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il n'était pas sûr qu'un de ses camarades se soit déjà montré aussi... généreux envers lui. Surtout deux fois de suite.

-Merci.

-Y'a pas d'quoi, répondit Pitch du tac au tac en observant toujours les deux autres.

Mund venait de glisser un mot à l'oreille de Frost et ça n'était pas pour le ravir.

-Quand même. Merci. Pour ça... et pour lundi.

Étonné, Pitch se retourna vers lui.

-T'étais pas obligé de m'aider, continua Hiccup. Et puis aider le tocard de la classe, c'est mal vu alors...

Le plus grand haussa les épaules, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Entre marginaux, il faut bien s'entraider.

Hiccup sourit à son tour.

-Eh Hiccup, qu'est-ce...

Jack venait d'apparaître, Bunny sur ses talons. Il foudroyait Pitch du regard et le plus grand avait visiblement perdu son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Cracha Jack.

-Ça te regardes ?

Jack s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers lui, visiblement prêt à en découdre mais Bunny, habituellement le plus téméraire, l'arrêta.

-Laisses, il en vaut pas la peine.

Jack commença à reculer mais Pitch sourit, histoire de le narguer et ça mit Jack hors de lui. Sans se contrôler, Jack lui mit son point dans la figure. Enfin, il l'aurait mis si Pitch n'avait pas esquivé aussi rapidement qu'une ombre. Ce qui fait que le point de Jack atterrit sur la figure d'Hiccup.

-Aww ! S'écria Hiccup en se tenant le nez.

Jack perdit immédiatement son air colérique. Désemparé, il tenta de s'excuser.

-Excuse moi Hiccup, j'avais pas l'intention de...

Pitch passa un bras autours des épaules d'Hiccup qui foudroyait Jack du regard.

-Mais t'es pas bien ! aboya Hiccup. Tu règles souvent tes problèmes à coup de poings ?

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Pitch qui lança un sourire narquois à Jack.

Ils allèrent signaler l'incident au prof, qui, trop occupé à draguer la documentaliste, ne les écouta pas. Ils sortirent du CDI et Jack retourna à sa table en jurant.

-Il est passé où Hiccup ? Demanda Merida, impatiente.

-Il s'est barré, dit Jack. Avec son nouveau _copain _!

Il avait presque craché le dernier mot.

-Comment-ça ?

-Black l'a amener à l'infirmerie parce que...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Parce que ?

-Je... Je lui ai mis un pain.

-Quoi ? Cria silencieusement Merida. Mais t'es pas bien ?!

-Mais c'est pas lui que je visais ! Se justifia Jack. C'était Black. Mais il a bougé et c'est Hiccup qui a mangé.

-Mais quel boulet ! Soupira Merida en se tapant la tête contre la table.

Raiponce ne disait rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Jack ne se serait pas mieux insulter lui même. Il voulait se rattraper avec Hiccup, histoire que les trois mois qu'ils devaient passer ensemble se déroulent dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur... Mais il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses...

*''Vas te faire cuire un œuf, lapin'' J'étais juste mort de rire en entendant cette réplique...


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello tout le monde._

_Alors, vous n'en aurez sûrement pas grand chose à faire, de ma vie, mais vu que ça va influencer les sorties de chapitre, ça vous interressera sûrement un peu quand même^^_

_Alors je vais déménager dans une autre ville (par conséquent me cassant définitivement de chez mes vieux) dans un appart' où je n'aurais certainement pas internet avant un moi ou deux (t'inquiètes pas Sweetie, j'aurai un téléphone avant). Ce qui veut dire que ça va influencer méchament les sorties de chapitres. Je vous poste celui là aujourd'hui et probablement un autre ce soir (mais je ne promets rien, j'ai énormément de truc à faire à côté). Donc si à partir de la semaine prochaine, il n'y a plus de poste avant un moment, faut pas vous inquiétez, c'est normal; J'abandonne pas la fic, comme je l'ai déjà dit puisqu'elle est déjà finis d'écrire (sur papier en tout cas) mais il faudra un peu patienter._

HikaruMichaels_ : ça m'a juste tué quand il a dit ça. Ca a beau être un connard, il a quand même une certaine classe (et en vo, c'est encore plus flagrant)_

Brume d'Etoiles_ : manipulateur, c'est un peu fort. Disons qu'il est particulièrement arrogant et qu'il fait tout pour faire chier Jack._

Mikipeach_ : Le coup du coup de poing dans le nez, c'était juste énorme à écrire. J'ai d'ailleurs fait un fanart dessus que je posterai quand je l'aurais finis. North a une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux longs (c'est juste que je déteste les barbes, alors je ne voulais pas lui en mettre. Et puis là il est censé allé au lycée, alors je n'allais pas lui mettre une barbe de bûcheron) donc pour répondre à ta question, il fait géant jeunot. J'ai rien contre Bunny ou Rustick, mais il fallait que quelqu'un prenne le rôle de connard, et vu que c'est eux deux qui collaient le plus au profil beh... C'est eux qui mangent... Mais Bunny finit par se calmer, à un moment... C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, les bagarres entre groupe dans la classe, ça fait un peu Poudlard... Alors peut-être est-ce une réminiscence de mon fanatise lié à Harry Potter, mais ça vient sûrement de mes années de lycées, où il se passait la même chose dans ma classe. Il y avait la bande de pouf, la bande de connasse, la bande des sportifs débiles, et la bande de geek. Et ça a été la guerre pendant un an et demi... Les batailles de gommes, les devoirs collés avec des gens que tu peux pas voir, les bastons dans les couloirs, tout ça c'est du vécu XD _

_Alors, maintenant que j'y pense (enfin!) à vous le mettre : art/School-RotG-361039428 . C'est l'adresse de l'image que j'ai fais des gens dans la classe. Je vais en poster d'autre incessamment sous peu (genre dans la journée, je pense). Par contre, j'ai pas le temps de les encrer correctement, alors je mets juste les esquisses faites au crayons de papier. Vous sentez pas obliger de commenter ou quoi, hein, c'est juste pour que vous ayez une idée de l'image que j'ai des personnages._

_Alors sur ceux, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le week-end suivant, ils avaient rendez vous chez Merida.

-Tes parents sont pas là ?

-Non dit la rouquine en souriant. Je les ai mis dehors pour la journée. Ma mère va traîner mon père à une exposition de chais pas quoi...

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et déballèrent leurs affaires. Sur la cheminée accolée au mur, Raiponce remarqua une photo.

-C'est ta famille ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le cadre dans ses mains.

-Ouais. Mes parents et mes...

-Frangins. À qui tu avais promis de la nourriture qu'ils attendent toujours.

Les quatre se retournèrent et découvrirent trois petits garçons aussi roux que leur aînée qui fusillaient Merida du regard, semblant profondément contrariés.

-T'avais promis ! Dit l'un.

Mérida soupira et jura.

-J'ai oublié okay ?

-C'est quoi l'embrouille, au juste ? Demanda Jack, intrigué.

Merida soupira.

-Je devais leur acheter des gâteaux pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille pendant qu'on bosse, mais... J'ai oublié.

Ses trois petits frères regardèrent Merida comme s'ils se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient la manger. Merida connaissait ses frères par cœur. Quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient particulièrement doués. Elle les avait déjà vu faire preuve d'ingéniosité incroyable pour détourner les gâteaux et pâtisseries que leur mère cachait à la cave. Et quand ils n'avaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ils savaient se venger. Merida devrait donc vérifier à chaque seconde ses arrières jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve les moyens de les rembourser... Une aide inattendue vint de Raiponce.

-On peux en faire, dit-elle.

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

Raiponce eut un petit sourire.

-Oui. Montre moi les ustensiles. Je te donnerai mes recherches quand j'aurai finis, d'accord ?

Merida hocha la tête, sidérée et Raiponce, accompagnée des triplets prépara une montagne de pâtisseries et gâteaux en tout genre, qui, ravis, en oublièrent leur revanche sur leur sœur.

Alors que Raiponce finissait une fournée de cookies, Jack, depuis le salon, l'observait faire et dit narquoisement à la rousse.

-Elle t'a sauvé la mise sur ce coup là.

Merida le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers Hiccup, le même sourire narquois de l'argenté*

-Et ton nez ?

Jack perdit immédiatement son petit sourire.

-Ça va, dit Hiccup d'un ton glacial.

Jack soupira.

-Écoutes, je suis...

-Tu peux te les garder tes excuses, coupa le brun.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Jack ai voulu frapper Pitch. Okay, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, mais il y avait d'autres moyens de faire, non ?

Merida changea de sujet.

-Alors, vos documents ?

Ils lui donnèrent le résultat de leurs recherches et quand les triplets remontèrent dans leur chambre, suffisamment nourris Raiponce les rejoint.

-Ils sont adorables, tes petits frères, constata-t-elle.

-Adorables ? S'écria Merida en prenant un air outré. Ils sont aussi mignons que des oursons. Ils te font un air de chien battu et la seconde d'après ils te dévorent vivante. Et je te raconte pas le nombre de bêtises qu'ils font. Mes parents sont convoqués chez leur directeur une fois par semaine...

-J'aurai bien aimé en avoir, moi, dit rêveusement la blonde.

-Tu es fille unique ? Demanda Jack.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ma mère est tombé malade pendant sa grossesse et a faillis y laisser la vie. Alors quand je suis née, mes parents ont décidé de ne plus avoir d'autres enfants. Et toi ?

Jack perdit immédiatement son air jovial.

-J'ai eu une sœur pendant un temps.

Il baissa la tête, l'air déprimé et les trois autres comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

-Et toi Hiccup ?

-Fils unique.

-Ah oui ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mes parents ont dû penser qu'un boulet par famille, ça suffisait.

Les autres se regardèrent, l'air gêné. Il était clair qu'Hiccup ne semblait pas avoir une haute opinion de lui même. Alors Jack décida de lui prouver qu'il avait tord.

-T'es pas un boulet, dit il d'un ton convaincu. T'es un mec bien. Et je suis content qu'on soit pote.

-Ah parce qu'on est potes maintenant ?

Cette déclaration sortis sans réfléchir perça le cœur de Jack. Mais après tout, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Il l'avait frappé dans le nez, accidentellement pas plus tard que mercredi, et si on comptabilisait sa passivité à chaque fois que Bunny l'emmerdait, il méritait largement ça. Qu'avait-il bien pu croire ? Qu'en souriant gentiment, Hiccup lui pardonnerait son comportement ?

Il se leva.

-Nan t'as raison. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

Il s''excusa auprès de Merida et ramassa ses affaires.

-Ouaip, lâcha Merida, t'es un vrai boulet.

Hiccup, avait regretté ses mots dès qu'ils avaient franchis ses lèvres. Il avait bien remarqué que Jack faisait des efforts pour faire en sorte que le travaille qu'ils devaient accomplir ensemble se passe bien, mais il avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il se leva et couru après Jack.

-Eh ! Écoutes, je suis désolé, okay ? Dit le brun. J'ai sortis ça sans réfléchir et...

-Laisses, coupa Jack, dont le cœur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. T'a raison. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai cru que..

Il soupira, en refoulant l'envie de pleurer qui le prit subitement. La déclaration d'Hiccup l'avait blessé bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

-T'as raison, on est pas potes, on est juste obligé de se supporter le temps de ce devoir, et après on reprend nos vies. Alors pas la peine de devenir pote pour ça, hein ?

Avant de craquer et de laisser les larmes couler, il partit et Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de penser que Merida avait raison. Il était vraiment un boulet.

* * *

*Je sais que normalement, Jack n'a pas les cheveux argentés, mais blancs. Seulement dire ''le blanc'' ça a une connotation raciste à mes oreilles, je trouve, alors du coup... Ça devient ''l'argenté''. Mais ''cheveux blancs.''


	7. Chapter 6

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à le publier ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain, bientôt j'espère mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre. En attendant, merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me rends fière de voir que mon travail vous plaît autant._

_Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews:_

_Eya Silver : Alors il y a du JackHiccup et du MeridaRaiponce. J'ai plus de facilité avec le yaoi, alors du coup, c'est le Hijack qui ressort le plus. Pour ce qui est du psycho, c'est juste la coïncidence, qui fait que... Le coup de poing du Jack, c'était juste une raison de plus de séparer Jack et Hiccup. Faut voir aussi que dans le film, pendant les affrontements contre Pitch, il frappe avant de parler, alors..._

**Chapitre 6**

Le lundi suivant, Picth surprit tout le monde en s'installant à côté d'Hiccup.

-Ça te déranges pas ?

-Fais comme chez toi, dit le brun avec sourire.

Il y eu des murmures plus ou moins ravis, plus ou moins moqueurs et lorsque le professeur entra dans la salle et commença son cours, ce fut vite oublié. Sauf pour Jack, qui grinçait des dents en foudroyant Pitch du regard.

-Je hais ce mec, répétait-il.

-Qui ça ? demanda Tooth. Black ?

-Cet espèce de sale...

Sab l'interrompit en signant.

-''Pourquoi tu le détestes tant ?''

-Ça, ça remonte à la nuit des temps, soupira Bunny

-Mais, repris Tooth, à la limite, s'ils s'entendent bien, pourquoi ne pas les laisser tranquilles ? Je veux dire, l'autre jour tu disais qu'Hiccup n'avait pas d'ami. Il vient de s'en trouver un, tu devrais être content pour lui, non ?

North et Bunny lui fit signe de se taire.

-Ce mec est un aimant à emmerde, grogna Jack.

Quand Hiccup ricana à une phrase de son voisin, Jack faillit se lever en criant mais Bunny, ayant sentis le coup venir, le força à rester assis. Il leva la main.

-M'sieur ! Jack se sent pas bien, je peux l'accompagner dehors ?

Le prof, trop absorbé par son cour, acquiesça vaguement et Bunny attrapa Jack par le bras pour le faire sortir de la salle de classe.

-Je vais le buter ce mec ! S'écria Jack, une fois dehors.

-Mais oui.

Bunny le força à aller un peu plus loin.

-Et l'autre, là ! Il voit rien !

-Je sais, répondit Bunny sans conviction.

Il savait pertinemment que quand Jack était dans cet état là, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Jack allait passer les prochaines minutes à maudire les deux garçons et il serait imperméable à toute réflexion. Le seul avantage que Bunny y trouvait, c'est qu'il pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, pendant ce temps-là.

-Mais ça se voit que Black est un connard, pourtant, non ?

-C'est sûr.

-Il a une tête de psychopathe, de toute façon !

-Si tu vas par là, toi aussi.

-Il put les emmerdes à plein nez, en plus !

-J'ai faim, t'as pas à manger ?

-Et puis Hiccup qui devient son pote ! C'est n'importe quoi !

-Ça t'ennuie si j'enlève mes chaussures ?

-Sans blague, il pouvait pas se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, parce que je pus des pieds, alors...

Jack se calma au bout de quelques minutes et quand il s'assit sur le sol, l'air d'un chien battu, Bunny soupira :

-Au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, qu'ils soient potes ? Bon okay tu peux pas blairer Black, je comprends. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait si Hiccup le trouve sympas ?

-Je... Je veux pas qu'il le trouve sympa. C'est rien qu'un connard, Black. Il empoisonne tout ce qu'il touche.

Bunny soupira. Il savait exactement pourquoi Jack disait ça.

-Et Hiccup... Il mérite pas qu'on lui bousille sa vie encore plus.

Bunny fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-Depuis quand t'en a quelque chose à faire de lui ?

Jack secoua la tête :

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Mais il est... Il est vachement plus sympas qu'il n'y paraît. Il est intelligent en plus, il est cool. Je pensais pas que je me marrerais autant avec lui, le mercredi aprèm et les week-end. Mais on rigole bien. Il est vraiment sympas et pas du tout arrogant comme je croyais. Il est juste... très seul. Et le fait qu'on se foute de sa gueule en plus, ça aide pas à ce qu'il pense du bien de lui. Parce qu'il est persuadé d'être nul ou débile, ou je sais pas quoi... Mais il l'est pas du tout.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je ne veux pas que Black l'approche... Pas lui non plus...

Bunny soupira. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il doutait que Jack s'en soit rendu compte, et il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, mais il était clair qu'il avait choppé le virus...

Au fil des jours, l'amitié entre Hiccup et Pitch semblait se développer, au grand damne de Jack qui devenait de plus en plus morose. Le mercredi suivant, l'ambiance au CDI n'était pas exactement au beau fixe. Jack fusillait Hiccup qui se demandait se qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, et les deux filles en avaient plus qu'assez.

Après une heure à se faire tuer du regard, Hiccup finit par soupirer :

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard méprisant, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Hiccup.

-Eh ! J'te cause ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Jack se leva, frappant ces mains sur la table :

-C'est toi mon problème !

Leur table commençait à attirer les regards méprisants et Mérida siffla :

-Bordel, allez vous expliquer dehors.

Les deux garçons sortirent d'un pas furieux, laissant les deux filles seules. Lorsqu'elles crurent qu'elles pourraient enfin travailler, Flynn vint leur rendre visite.

-Eh, ma jolie, ça te dirais de...

-Casses toi, Fitzherbert, coupa la rousse.

-C'est Ryder, roussette. _Ryder_.

-Casses toi _Ryder_.

-De toute façon, c'est pas toi que je viens voir, roussette.

Merida lui lança un regard froid.

-Tu m'appelles roussette encore une fois et tu peux dire adieux à ton nez.

Flynn, horrifié par l'éventuelle dégradation occasionnée, s'en alla.

-Désolé, Punzie, dit Merida, qui ignorait où elle avait trouver ce surnom, mais il est insupportable ton copain.

Raiponce secoua la tête en souriant.

-C'est pas mon petit-ami. C'est juste que...

Elle soupira et son regard se fit plus lointain.

-Il sais ce que je traverse.

Merida la regarda, étonnée. Elle attendit que Raiponce entre dans les détails, en vain. La blonde se retourna vers elle en souriant, toute trace de peine disparue.

-Tu as des infos sur la fête des Lanternes ?

Jack et Hiccup étaient sortis du lycée et s'était éloignés. Ou plutôt, Jack avait attrapé Hiccup par le bras et l'avait forcé à le suivre.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème, au juste ? Demanda le brun, exaspéré.

-C'est toi !

Jack le poussa au sol, et Hiccup tomba. Ça s'annonçait mal pour lui...

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il faut que tu traînes avec Pitch ?

-Hein ?

Hiccup n'y comprenait rien. C'est pour ça qu'il semblait le tuer des yeux depuis trois jours ? Parce qu'enfin, quelqu'un d'autre que son père semblait s'intéressait un peu à lui ?

-T'aurais pas pu te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Genre, chais pas moi, la bande d'Astrid, par exemple, mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, putain tu l'as choisis lui ?

Hiccup essaya de se relever, sans succès. Il essaya de reculer jusqu'au mur derrière lui et força sur sa jambe de chair pour se remettre debout, mais il ne réussit qu'à se ramasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Jack, légèrement décontenancé. Lèves toi.

-Je peux pas, connard ! Dit Hiccup, fou de rage.

-Quoi ?  
Jack semblait avoir perdu toute la colère qu'il éprouvait. Il était juste rempli d'incompréhension.

-Je ne peux pas me relever tout seul !

Les larmes commençaient à poindre dans les yeux verts qu'Hiccup tentait vainement de refouler. Il se sentait tellement pitoyable à cet instant. Jack l'avait mis à terre tellement rapidement, et s'il voulait lui taper dessus, il ne pourrait pas vraiment se défendre. Stupide jambe à la noix !

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Jack se baissa vers lui et le regarda. Hiccup, toujours énervé, fuyait son regard. Mais l'argenté, connu pour son entêtement à faire ce qu'il voulait, passa sa main sur la nuque brune et doucement, il tourna la tête de l'autre garçon vers lui qui, trop surpris, n'opposa pas de résistance. Jack lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Je vais t'aider, alors.

Il plaça sa main ouverte devant Hiccup qui l'a prit. Ils se relevèrent tout les deux, mais Hiccup fuyait le regard bleu.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas de sport ? Demanda Jack, la voix étrangement douce. Parce que tu as un problème à la jambe ?

Hiccup hocha douloureusement la tête. Inutile d'entrer dans les détails. Jack soupira discrètement, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Et il l'avait fait suffisamment chier pour la semaine, alors... Il changea de sujet.

-Écoutes... Au sujet de Black... Éloignes-toi en le plus possible.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hiccup, surpris. Mund aussi est venu me voir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec lui ? Je sais qu'il est pas très...

-C'est une ordure, coupa Jack.

Jack soupira.

-On le connaît depuis toujours avec la bande. C'est un vrai poison ce type. Il tue tous ce qu'il touche.

Jack plaça une main sur son cœur.

-Je ne dis pas ça à cause de toi, parce que je veux que tu sois seul, ou quoi, mais... éloignes toi le plus possible de Pitch Black. Conseil.

Hiccup haussa un sourcil.

-D'un pote ?

Il tendit sa main à Jack, bien que légèrement anxieux. Jack observa sa main une seconde puis un large sourire éclaira son visage Il lui serra la main.

-D'un pote.


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello !_

_Je suis désolé, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de faute, mais je suis pas mal crevé ces temps-ci, alors c'est soit les fautes, soit le retard ! _

_Bafan-chan : Personnellement mon chapitre préféré c'est le 9. Tu verra pourquoi. Mais c'est vrai que le 7 est sympas ^^_

_Eya Silvers : La confrontation Eugène-Merida, c'est un thème récurant. Étant donné que Flynn court après Raiponce, et que Merida intéresse aussi à la blonde, forcement ça chauffe ! C'ets pas qu'elle plane, c'est juste que c'est quelqu'un de très posé et de très calme. Et le changement de sujet, regarde dans le film ''tu va remonter dans ta tour ?'' ''Non, oui, je sais pas (soupire) alors... Eugène Fitzherbert ?''_

_Pour celles et ceux à qui je ne fais pas de réponse, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais ne doutez pas que j'apprécie énormément vos commentaire. Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui me suivent._

_Kiss kiss, voici la suite^^_

**Chapitre 7**

Hiccup décida de ne pas sécher le cours de gym, cette fois. Il s'installa dans les gradins et passa les deux heures suivantes à regarder sa classe jouer, tout en faisant des commentaires mentaux. Merida se défendait bien. Rustick et North, la chargeait mais elle esquivait les assauts avec grâce. Raiponce, qui avait tressé ses longs cheveux, était rapide malgré son apparence frêle. Quand il la vit passer sous les frères Stabbington, il se dit qu'elle cachait bien son jeu. Jack, quand à lui, filait aussi vite que le vent. Il courrait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, visiblement sans effort. Il ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, malgré la sueur qui couvrait son corps. Elle collait son T-Shirt et son short de façon à ce qu'on distinguait parfaitement la courbe de ses...

Hiccup rougit immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il venait VRAIMENT de penser ça ?Depuis quand il matait ses amis ?

-Oh, l'angoisse... dit il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Un problème ?

Pitch venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, toujours aussi discrètement. Il semblait le sonder du regard.

-Hein ? Oh, non, rien laisses tomber...

Depuis l'entretient mouvementé qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Jack, Hiccup se posait beaucoup de question sur Pitch. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire à Jack pour nourrir la si grande animosité entre eux ?

Hiccup se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi vous vous détestez avec Jack ?

Pitch émit un drôle de son, à mi chemin entre le grognement et le ricanement.

-Il y a eu un incident. Sa sœur est morte et il me reproche de ne pas avoir voulu la sauver.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils mais Pitch continua.

-J'y suis pour rien, ça n'était qu'un accident. Mais il lui faut un coupable, alors...

Hiccup retourna son regard sur la partie, pensif. Il ne savait pas bien quoi penser de ça...

Le week-end suivant, ils retrouvèrent chez Raiponce et découvrir que Gothel, sa mère, était légèrement... possessive et maniaque. Raiponce alla les accueillir dehors et quand ils entrèrent, sa mère se précipita vers elle et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-Mon dieu, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Rouge ? Tu as attrapé une allergie ? Oh mon dieux, tu as une allergie ? Tu vas mourir !

Gothel se précipita vers le couloirs et Raiponce soupira.

-Je suis désolé, ma mère est... multiphobique.

-Hein ?

-Elle a peur d'aller dehors, elle a peur des moustiques, les germes, les gens, le supermarché... Le vent...

Quand sa mère revint, armée d'un tube de crème, Raiponce leur demanda d'aller s'installer au salon.

Elle les rejoint dix minutes plus tard, le visage barbouillé de crème.

-On dirais un bonhomme de neige, lâcha Jack.

Merida lui donna un coup de coude. Raiponce rougit.

-Désolé, ma mère est... Protectrice...

-T'inquiète, fit Merida avec nonchalance, pour la mettre à l'aise. Les parents chiant, on sait ce que c'est.

La blonde lui sourit, la remerciant silencieusement pour son soutient.

La journée fut consacrée à la répartition des étoiles dans l'espace, leur nature, ect... Ils furent régulièrement interrompus par Gothel, qui si sa fille n'était pas malade, si la rougeur, qui c'était avérer être un bouton avait bien disparut.

Dans la soirée, quand Gothel se mit à piquer une crise et tout renverser dans la cuisine en criant et en pleurant, les garçons s'éclipsèrent laissant les deux filles seules.

-Comment je peux t'aider ? Demanda Merida.

La blonde soupira tristement.

-Y'a rien a faire. Il faut juste attendre qu'elle se calme.

Toutes les deux contemplèrent Gothel hurler à la mort pensant près d'une heure.

-Elle est comme ça depuis que je suis toute petite, expliqua Raiponce. Vu qu'elle est tombée malade pendant sa grossesse, elle a toujours penser que j'étais fragile. Au début, elle ne faisait que me surprotéger, mais quand j'ai commencé à aller à l'école primaire, son état à empiré, on l'a amené voir des médecins avec papa, mais rien à faire, elle devenait de plus en plus craintive au fil des jours. Aujourd'hui elle ne sort plus et reste cloîtré à la maison.

-Et Rider est au courant, conclut Merida.

Raiponce hocha la tête.

-Il est venu me rendre visite, un jour, et il a vu ma mère. Depuis, il a tendance à s'imaginer qu'il est mon prince charmant, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi...

Merida eu un rictus méprisant.

-Un prince, lui ? Monsieur-j'ai-peur-qu'on-abîme-mon-précieux-nez ?

Raiponce sourit faiblement.

-Il est gentil, malgré... Malgré ce qu'il semble être.

-Et ton père ?

-Papa est partis travailler, vu que maman est malade et qu'elle a besoin de soin, il doit partir travailler dans la ville d'à côté pour ramener de l'argent. Il est pas souvent là...

Malgré elle, les larmes se mirent à couler et Merida la pris contre elle, instinctivement. Elle la serra et caressa tendrement ses cheveux avec douceur, se surprenant elle même.

Le plus surprenant fut que Raiponce s'agrippa à la plus grande et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rousse. Merida essaya de la réconforter jusqu'à ce que Gothel se calme.

Quand sa mère se calma, Raiponce la remonta dans sa chambre et la coucha. Merida, que sa mère avait appelé une bonne dizaine de fois au vue de l'heure tardive, décida de rentrer. Sur le pas de la porte, Merida prit les mains de Raiponce.

-Ça va aller ?

Raiponce hocha doucement la tête.

-Merci de ton aide, et...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fuyant son regard.

-Tu veux pas dormir là ?

Merida eut l'air tout un coup désemparée.

-Oh, euh... C'est pas que je veuille pas, mais j'ai pas prévenu mes parents, et ma mère va m'en faire un flan.

Raiponce baissa la tête.

-Je comprends.

Merida lui releva doucement la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je te promets que je reste la prochaine fois, ,okay ?

Raiponce hocha tristement la tête et Merida la serra contre elle.

-Tout va bien se passer.

Elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blonds.

-Je te le promets.

Raiponce enfoui sa tête dans la nuque rousse. Merida la relâcha après un câlin et déposa un baiser sur son front. Raiponce la salua une dernière fois et ferma la porte. En rentrant chez elle, Merida se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.


	9. Chapter 8

_Vous avez cru que j'avais abandoné, hein? Vous vous dites surement "pourquoi est-ce que cette grognasse n'a pas encore publier d'autre chapitre", hein? Pas parce que j'ai décidé de vous faire chier, loin de là, mais la raison, c'est que je n'ai pas internet. Plus pendant le mois à venir, voir celui d'après. Alors j'updaterais quand je pourrais, mais je ne vous garantis pas que se sera souvent. Enfin, voilà 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un (j'ai pas eut le temps d'en taper plus, mais je devrais pouvoir m'y remettre assez rapidement presque au même rythme qu'avant, sauf que... Vous les aurez que quand j'aurais internet... Désolé...)_

_Je ne réponds pas au rewiews dans ce chapitre, ni dans l'autre, (je le ferais au plus tôt) mais sachez que le fait que vous lisiez mon histoire me fait vraiment plaisir._

_Kiss kiss tout le monde, place à l'histoire._

**Chapitre 8**

-Pourquoi tu fais encore la gueule ? Demanda Jack énervé.

Au CDI, le mercredi suivant, ils effectuaient recherches sur des possibles voyages sur l'espace, sujet d'Hiccup, qui avec Raiponce, était allé chercher des livres et des encyclopédies, laissant Jack et Merida ensemble. Hiccup et Raiponce savaient que toutes les relations parmi celle du groupe, c'est celle entre Jack et Merida qui était la plus tendue, et ils avaient cru bon de les faire passer un peu de temps ensemble, que ça pourrait éventuellement les rapprocher.

Malheureusement, c'était visiblement mal partis. Merida ne décrochait pas un mot et n'écoutait pas ce que Jack pouvait lui dire. Ça donnait des conversations du style :

Jack : Tu peux me passer le livre ?

Merida : J'chais pas, j'ai pas l'heure.

Jack : Tu as une cartouche ?

Merida : Demande à Hiccup, il est sur un ordi.

Jack : Ton téléphone sonne.

Merida : T'as qu'à aller voir le prof pour lui demander.*

Ce genre de réponse était accompagné des soupirs de lassitudes qu'elle poussait depuis le début de la semaine et le tout avait l'art d'agacer Jack prodigieusement.

Merida lui lança un regard dépréssif.

-Hein ?

Il ferma le livre qu'il étudiait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Merida soupira une fois de plus et s'affala la tête dans les bras sur la table. Jack se fit violence pour ne pas lui sortir une remarque cinglante et attendit qu'elle relève la tête pour lui demander :

-T'as déjà était amoureux ? De … Pas la bonne personne ?

-Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas la bonne personne ?

-On a strictement rien en commun, nos amis respectifs se déteste, et puis... on a vraiment rien à faire ensemble.

Jack fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant dans ses veines.

-De qui tu parles au juste ?

Merida se mordit la lèvre, soudain gênée.

-Je peux pas t'le dire.

Jack se leva et se mit à côté d'elle. Le regard qu'il lui lança interpella la rousse. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Parfois, pendant les bagarres entre groupe d'élèves, il n'était pas rare que les insultes fusent mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi retourné. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, c'est vrai, mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'on appelait courramment un 'type bien'. Mais le 'type bien' en question, semblait prêt à lui faire très mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il des vues sur Raiponce, lui aussi ? Vu qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce serait logique. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question qu'elle se rende sans se battre.

-Raiponce, lâcha-t-elle.

Jack, surpris et soulagé, éclata de rire avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais ce n'était pas un rire cruel, qui annonçait une bataille douloureuse. C'était un rire léger. Il se moquait d'elle ?

Vexée, elle s'en alla du CDI, histoire de calmer ses nerfs avant de lui faire la peau, et fut rapidement rejointe par le garçon.

-Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas me foutre de toi...

-T'es un vrai con, tu le sais ça ?

Jack leva les mains en signe de paix.

-On me le dit souvent. Je pensais que tu parlais de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout.

Merida, soudainement curieuse, demanda :

-Tu pensais que je parlais de qui?

Jack hésita à lui révéler. Si jamais l'envie lui prenait d'aller balancer l'histoire à Hiccup ? Il mourrait probablement de honte, Hiccup lui collerait un vent magistral et il serait la risée de tout le lycée. D'un autre côté elle venait bien de lui avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour la blonde, alors... Et puis, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas des masses, il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas un coup comme ça. C'était pas son genre, le poignardage dans le dos.

Son regard se tourna vers Hiccup et Raiponce, qui ricanait entre deux rayonnages, d'un énième râteau que le prof venait de se prendre par la documentaliste. Merida eut l'air d'un poisson rouge dans un bocal.

-Tu veux dire que... Toi et lui...

Jack se gratta la nuque, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Pas vraiment... Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est en bonne voie.

Merida eut un sourire doux devant l'air qu'abordait Jack. Depuis près de huit ans qu'elle le connaissait, jamais il n'avait eut l'air aussi... Sérieux...

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je crains le pire, commenta Jack, par automatisme.

-On va les cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent, continua-t-elle en faisant celle qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Hein ?

-On va voir la cible de l'autre pour lui demander ce qu'il pense de nous!

-La cible ?

-Tu vas voir Raiponce et moi Hiccup.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Mais si ! Regardes

Elle invectiva Hiccup qui arriva en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui ?

-Dis, lâcha la rousse sans considération pour l'air mortifié de l'argenté. Tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Euh, non, mais en quoi ça te regarde, au juste ? Demanda Hiccup, plus que perdu.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers Jack/

-T'as vu ?

-C'est quoi votre délire ? Demanda Hiccup en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh rien, balbutia l'argenté.

-C'est une bonne idée, non ? Demanda la rousse en souriant.

-C'est un plan foireux !

* * *

* ce genre de conversation est extraite du dernier livre de Percy Jackson de sortit 'La marque d'Athéna'. Si vous n'avez pas eut l'occasion de lire Rick Riordan, je vous le recommande vivement.

Quand Percy passait la voir, elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées que ça donnait des conversations de ce style :  
Percy : « Salut. Comment ça va ? »  
Annabeth : « Euh… non merci. »  
Percy : « D'accord… Tu as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »  
Annabeth : « Je crois que Léo est de faction, demande-lui. »  
Percy : « Bon, j'ai les cheveux en feu. »  
Annabeth : « OK. Tout de suite. »


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Hiccup, le dimanche suivant, était bien au chaud sous les couvertures de son lit. Merida et Raiponce avaient eut un empêchement de dernière minute la veille et ils avaient décidés de reporter au dimanche, en fin de compte. Dimanche que Hiccup passait sous la couette chaude, plongé dans un rêve des plus exquis. Il se voyait dans le gymnase, assit comme d'habitude sur les gradins, à contempler Jack jouer de façon extraordinaire, comme toujours. Le professeur siffla la fin de la partie, notant la victoire de l'équipe de l'argenté, et Jack se dirigea vers lui. Il sauta par dessus la rembarde qui séparait les gradins du terrain et le rejoignit en lui souriant tendrement.

-Alors ?

Hiccup lui sourit à son tour.

-Tu as été génial, comme d'habitude.

Jack s'avança vers lui, et se glissa sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin et noua ses bras autour de la nuque brune.

-C'est parce que tu es là...

Ils se rapprochaient pour joindre leur lèvres quand...

-HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK TROISIEME DU NOM ! LEVES TOI !

Malheureusement pour lui, la voix mélodieuse de son cher père le ramena à la réalité au moment où ça devenait intéressant. Grognant, il avisa son réveil. 8:00. Il soupira dramatiquement en se redressant. Les autres n'arrivaient qu'à neuf heure, il avait encore le temps de se lever. Mais connaissant son père, il était plus prudent de se lever quand il le demandait.

A contre cœur, il se leva et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine. N'étant pas frileux de nature, il dormait uniquement avec un caleçon, été comme hiver. Il descendait déjeuner comme ça depuis qu'il était tout jeune et ça ne dérangeait plus son père depuis longtemps.

Difficilement, il descendit les escalier, sa jambes métallique cliquetant à chaque marche, et arriva à la cuisine, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il salua vaguement son père et Krokmou, son chat, vint se câliner entre ses jambes avant de sauter gracieusement sur le comptoir où il posa un bol.

-C'est bien aujourd'hui qu'ils viennent, tes copains, non ?

Hiccup était encore trop endormis pour remarquer que son père souriait narquoisement.

-Ouais, dit-il en prenant une brique de lait dans le frigo. À neuf heures.

Il versa les céréales dans le bol en baillant et Krokmou miaula.

-Une seconde, marmonna Hiccup.

Il sortit une coupelle et y versa le fond de croquettes que contenait la boite.

-T'as pas oublié quelque chose ? Demanda Stoick, qui souriait toujours.

Krokmou miaula de nouveau sans toucher à sa gamelle.

-Manges, c'est prêt, dit Hiccup à son chat. Si, j'ai oublié d'en racheter, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son père en secouant la boite de croquettes désormais vide.

-C'est pas les croquettes qui m'intéresse, dit Stoick.

Krokmou émit un drôle de bruit et Hiccup remplit son bol de lait.

-Dis pas ça, tu vas le vexer.

-Tu sais quel week-end on est ?

-Nan, pourquoi ? Il y a un truc de prévu ?

-Oui, dit Stoick en souriant de plus belle. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas oublié qu'on changeait d'heure, par hasard ?

Hiccup releva la tête soudainement réveillé. Il avait complètement oublié d'avancer son réveil. Et merde.

Il se retourna vers son père et se pétrifia. Derrière Stoick, qui le regardait narquoisement, la main sous le menton, se tenaient Jack, Merida et Raiponce qui le regardait stupéfait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Et lui, il était devant eux, à moitié à poil, sa jambe mécanique parfaitement visible. Ça craignait à mort.

Quand enfin, il réussit à reprendre contenance, il montra fébrilement l'escalier.

-Je... J'vais me changer.

Manquant de se viander royalement en tenant de courir, il monta dans sa chambre sous le rire de son père.

Honteux au point de vouloir en mourir, il redescendit quinze minutes plus tard, habillé de la tête aux pieds. Sans un mot, il s'installa au salon à côté de ses camarades, toujours rouge. Raiponce prit la parle de sa voix la plus douce.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas de sport ?

Hiccup hocha faiblement la tête et la baissa, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre. Il tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite, sans succès. Il était totalement mort. Quand les gens l'apprendraient au lycée, il serait encore plus persécuté qu'aujourd'hui, les gens se foutraient de sa gueule royalement. Il imaginait déjà avec horreur les surnoms que les autres allaient lui trouver. Il devait changer de lycée. C'était tout ce qui restait à faire. Il ne supporterait pas de tomber encore plus bas que le statut de gros looseur qu'il occupait déjà.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Il essaya d'être le plus discret possible sa frange cachant ses yeux, mais quand il sentit une grande main aux doigts fins se poser sur son épaule, il pleura franchement. Son corps fut secoué de sanglot et une fois de plus, il se maudit d'être une telle lavette.

-Eh, murmura une voix douce à son oreille, qu'il identifia comme celle de Jack. Calmes toi, ça va aller.

Il se sentit pressé contre un torse large et la main le serra contre. Il sentit une tête chevelue se poser contre son épaule et des cheveux roux apparurent devant son visage. Raiponce se mit à genoux devant lui en lui prenant les mains et lui murmura que tout irait bien. Et pour la première fois, Hiccup le crut.

Quand il se calma, ils reprirent leur devoirs. L'ambiance était plus légère que d'habitude, si bien qu'ils rigolèrent plus qu'il ne travaillèrent. Tellement absorbés dans leur délire, ,ils ne remarquèrent pas que quand ils finirent de faire le point, la nuit était tombée. Ce fut l'arrivée de Stoick qui les ramena sur terre.

-Vous travaillez encore, les jeunes ?

Il y eut des toux discrètes et il n'insista pas.

-Vous voulez que je vous ramènes ?

Les filles acceptèrent volontiers, Merida pestant contre les quinze messages que sa mère lui avait envoyé en ne la voyant ps revenir, mais Jack déclina poliment, prétextant qu'il habitait tout près. La vérité est qu'il habitait à facilement trois kilomètres, et que la nuit plus le froid plus le fait que le trafic de bus avait stoppé il y avait une heure, le tout lui promettait une rentrée chez lui vraiment houleuse. Mais Merida savait que Jack préférait perdre une demi heure à marcher dans le froid et la nuit pour passer cinq minutes de plus avec Hiccup, que partir tout de suite et rentrer en voiture, alors elle ne dit rien.

Quand Stoick et les filles partirent, un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire et Hiccup dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Ecoutes... commença le brun. À propos de tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Jack sourit.

-T'inquiètes.

-C' 'est pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser aller comme ça...

Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est à ça que ça sert, les potes. À te soutenir quand ça ne va pas.

Hiccup nerveux fuyait son regard.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eut de potes avant... alors...

Il s'arrêta quand il sentit la main de l'autre garçon remonter sur sa nuque. Il faisait quoi, là au juste ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Trop comment... tenta-t-il de continuer malgré la gène qui le submergeait.

La main de Jack remonta dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le caresser comme ça ? Pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire, c'était même très agréable, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer... Encore moins quand Jack le regardait comme ça...

Hiccup renonça définitivement à parler quand il remarqua que Jack avançait son visage du sien. Il faisait quoi là ? Il allait l'embrasser ? Comment en avaient-ils pu arriver là ? Il était à deux doigt de se faire embrasser par un garçon, un garçon à qui il n'avait jamais parlé encore quelque semaines auparavant. Mais bizarrement, ça ne le dérageait pas plus que ça. Quitte à se faire voler sa virginité labial*, il préférait que se soit par Jack que par quelqu'un d'autre...

Jack, quand à lui, ressentait des émotions contradictoires. Le chaud et le froid. Depuis la mort de sa sœur, il avait l'habitude de ressentir du froid quand il ressentait une émotion forte. Mais là, il sentait ses joues chauffés atrocement et il avait l'impression de geler de l'intérieur. Il était sur le point d'embrasser Hiccup. Il avait finit par admettre (avec le concours de Bunny qui s'était montré particulièrement casse couille à ce sujet) qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le brun, qui allait au delà d'une simple amitié. Mais devant lui, à presque frôler ses lèvres des siennes, il tremblait de peur. Et si Hiccup ne voulait pas ? S'il le rejetait ? Remarque, il l'aurait déjà fait si ça avait été le cas... Il allait enfin pouvoir l'embrasser...

_''So_ _happy_ _together_ ! _And_ _happy_ _together_ !''

Comme frappé par la foudre, ils s'écartèrent violemment l'un de l'autre.

-Y'a... Y'a ton portable qui sonne... marmonna Hiccup.

Jack, maudissant celui qui avait osé l'interrompre regarda le nom du coupable. Bunny. Il allait le tuer

-Je... Je ferais mieux d'y aller... dit Jack nerveux.

-Euh, ouais... dit Hiccup aussi peu à l'aise.

Jack sortit dehors et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le saluer en souriant

-A demain !

Hiccup sourit à son tour.

-A demain.

Le regardant s'éloigner, il referma la porte et posa sa tête contre le chambranle en bois.

Il venait de se passer quoi, là ?

*virginité labial... C'est joliment dit, non ?


	11. Chapter 10

_Hello les gens !_

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, et si tout va bien, il devrait y en avoir un autre dans la journée (en admettant que ma connexion internet ne me lâche pas...)_

_Rewiew, maintenant._

Gold-Curls _: Même si tu sais pas quoi dire, juste un ptit com, ça fais toujours plaisir^^ Merci !_

Keidrisse _: C'est le premier crossover entre How to train your Dragon et Rise of the Guardians que j'ai poster, mais certainement pas le dernier parce que j'en ai encore deux en attente^^ Mais vous les verrez que quand j'aurais finis de poster cette fic là. Oui, les chaps ont des longueurs qui varient. Ça vient du fait que, techniquement (mais c'est pas toujours le cas) le chapitre raconte une journée (généralement, le week-end et le mercredi ou un autre jour de la semaine). Donc, selon ce que j'ai a raconter, la longueur varie._

Ame-Aky _: En réalité (et vu que tu me fais la remarque c'est que je ne l'ai visiblement pas bien expliqué) c'est que les quatre ne s'aiment pas, mais ils ne se sont jamais vraiment connu ou parler. C'est juste une impression de départ. Par exemple : imagine que tu rencontre quelqu'un et qu'au premier regard tu te dis ''Machin a l'air vraiment trop con...'' et qu'en fait tu parles à machin et tu te rends compte que c'est juste une apparence et que machin est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, même si ça ressort pas à première vu. Là, c'était censé être un peu la même chose, mais je me suis planté dans l'explication... Merci pour ton com cela dit ^^_

Eya Silvers _: Au risque de passer pour quelqu'un de prétencieux, je pense qu'il y a Yaoi et yaoi. Le Yaoi, c'est le fait de mettre de mecs ensemble, juste parce que c'est deux mecs. Et, personnellement, je ne suis pas pour ça. J'estime que quand tu tombe amoureux de quelqu'un c'est pour ce qu'il est, pas parce que c'est un mec ou une fille. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ressortir dans mes fics, le fait que Jack et Hiccup tombent petit à petit amoureux de l'autre, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont deux garçons, mais parce qu'ils se plaisent, tout simplement. L'un aurait pu être une fille, ça n'aurait rien changé. Donc, je pense que si tu aimes bien ma fic (c'est à ce moment que le prétentieux débarque) c'est parce que tu ressens ce que j'essayes de faire sentir. Donc j'ai bien fais mon taf^^_

_louisazou : Bien que je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à tes commentaires, vu que tu m'en a laissé quatre d'affilés, faut quand même que je te remercie. Alors merci. _

**Chapitre 10**

-J'étais à ça ! _À ça _!

Bunny soupira. Après avoir vu débarquer chez lui un Frost en colère, il n'avait pas cessé de s'excuser de son coup de fil. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas été suffisant, parce que Jack répétait cette phrase en boucle depuis la veille, pour la plus grande épreuve de ses nerfs.

-Écoutes, mon pote, commença Bunny pour la cent cinquantième fois. Je suis désolé, okay ? Je ne pensais pas que...

-J'étais à ça ! _À ça _!

Bunny soupira, en essayant de ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt -enfin!- devant leur salle de classe et rejoirent North, Sab et Tooth en remarquant que les autres élèves étaient attroupés devant un mur et semblaient rigoler beaucoup. Jack et Bunny s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand Rustick recula violemment du reste du groupe en se tenant le nez. Merida se détacha à sa suite et le pointa d'un doigt menaçant.

-Prends toi en encore à mon pote et c'est une flèche que tu te prends, pigé ?

-Écoutes, roussette, commença Flynn, l'air charmeur. Je pense queaie !

Raiponce eut la bonne idée de lui mettre un coup de pied dans la jambe.

-Mais, Blondie !

Merida le poussa et Flynn, sur une jambe s'étala au sol.

-Appelles-la encore une fois comme ça, et t'auras aussi droit à une flèche, vu ?

Jack s'avança et, dans le trou que formait les élèves, il vit Hiccup assit au sol en tentant de se relever. Le brun gardait les yeux au sol, l'air rageur et Jack eut une boule au ventre quand il songea aux deux années que Hiccup avait vécu seul, à se faire persécuter. Personne ne l'avait jamais aidé et généralement, quand un groupe s'en prenait à lui, le reste de la classe suivait joyeusement. Et même s'il n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui, il ne l'avait jamais aidé et il se sentait mal à cause de ça. Mais aujourd'hui, ça changerait.

Il tendit la main à Hiccup, qui fut légèrement surpris. Jack lui sourit, presque tendrement et Hiccup sourit à son tour. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, ce sourire était différent. Il avait déjà vu Hiccup sourire de temps en temps. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec celui là. Quand il souriait, c'était souvent tristement, comme s'il n'y avait aucune émotion en lui, ou un sourire gêné, comme la veille. Mais là c'était un sourire chaleureux, comme s'il commençait à lui faire confiance. Enfin. Comme s'il avait compris que désormais, il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Et ça, cette chaleur, toutes les émotions qui passaient à travers ce simple mouvement de lèvres, ça foudroya le cœur de Jack. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était encore arrêté, mais il reprit rapidement une expression neutre et, bien que ses joues rougissaient, l'aida à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jack, en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Ils ont commencé à l'emmerder, dit Merida en pointant d'un coup de pouce en arrière les deux garçons au sol.

-On ne savait pas que la tortue avait besoin d'une garde rapproché, lança Krandure.

Merida s'apprêta à répondre quand Astrid dit doucement :

-Euh... Hiccup ? Ton sac bouge...

Le concerné se tourna, étonné. Mais effectivement, son sac remuait et... grognait ? Prudemment il attrapa son sac et l'ouvrit légèrement. Deux grand yeux verts le regardèrent. L'iris était pleine, signe que Krokmou était content de voir son maître (après avoir passé une heure enfermé la dedans, à supporter les aléas de la route sur un siège d'autobus, rien d'étonnant). Malheureusement, Kogndure eut la mauvaise idée de se pencher pour regarder et immédiatement, l'iris se réduisit à une seule fente noir.

-Oh non... soupira Hiccup connaissant déjà la suite.

En un éclaire, Krokmou se jeta sur Kogndure et le griffa férocement. Puis vint le tour de Rustick, qui avait essayé d'aider son ami, puis celui de Flynn.

-Mais... C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Bunny, incrédule.

-J'adore ton chat ! S'écria Merida joyeusement.

Hiccup soupira et alla délivrer Flynn qui gémissait sur les dommages causé à son nez. Il attrapa l'animal qui redevint aussi doux qu'un agneau. Krokmou se mit à ronronner dans les bras de son maître mais stoppa immédiatement quand Jack l'attrapa. Il tenta de le griffer et l'argenté le remit dans le sac d'Hiccup.

-Le prof arrive.

Le brun récupéra son sac et le serra contre lui. Une poignée de secondes plus tard l'enseignant arriva, l'air morose. Il remarqua vaguement que trois de ses élèves étaient à terre et blessé. Sur un ton lasse, il demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore...

Inconsciemment, Jack et Merida se mirent devant Hiccup et Raiponce quand Rustick les pointa du doigt.

-C'est l'chat d'Hiccup, m'sieur ! Regardez ce qu'il nous a fait !

-Un chat, soupira l'adulte. Mais bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas un lapin avec des boomerangs pendant qu'on y est... Je vous ai dit cent fois de ne pas vous battre dans les couloirs, ajouta-t-il en entrant dans la salle.

Durant le cour, Pitch, qui c'était tenu silencieux toute la matinée, se tourna vers Hiccup pour lui demander.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce week-end ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Rien, je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller à un concert avec moi, samedi.

Hiccup eut l'air désolé.

-Je peux vraiment pas annuler, désolé. C'est prévu depuis un an, et...

-Laisses, dit Pitch en se forçant à sourire. On se fera ça une prochaine fois, okay ?

Hiccup sourit.

-Pas de soucis.

La sonnerie raisonna, indiquant le moment de la pause entre les deux heures qui promettaient d'être longues, et Hiccup alla voir Jack.

-Je ne suis pas dispo, samedi.

Jack, qui s'était gardé de faire un commentaire désagréable en voyant Hiccup et Pitch discuter, ne put contrôler le ton sec de sa voix quand il dit :

-On décale à dimanche, alors.

Hiccup grimaça.

-Je suis aussi prit dimanche. Tous le week-end, en faite.

-Bon, répondit Jack, la voix tranchante comme un rasoir. On se passera de toi.

-Désolé...

-C'est ça...

Hiccup jugea bon de ne pas insister. Il alla prévenir Merida et Raiponce et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Quand, à la fin du cours, Hiccup s'en alla, Jack fonça sur Pitch.

-Eh, connard, tu le laisses, pigé ?

Pitch haussa un sourcils.

-Ce que je fais ne te regardes pas.

Jack l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Pitch sourit.

-Jaloux ?

-Quoi ? De toi ? Même pas en rêve. Je sais ce que je vaux. Et je sais ce que _tu_ vaux. Alors pour la dernière fois...

Il rapprocha leur visages.

-Ne. L'approche. Pas.

Pitch sourit

-Trop tard.

Bunny écarta Jack avant que ce dernier ne frappe l'autre garçon. Inutile de dire que le mercredi qui suivit se passa dans l'ambiance la plus froide possible.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans le plus grand froid émotionnel. Jack ne disait plus rien, ce qui étonnait beaucoup de monde. Rustick et Kogndur avaient essayé de le faire parler, mais quand l'argenté avait menacé de les frapper, ce qui était encore plus inhabituel, plus personne n'avait cherché à savoir. Ses amis avaient essayé de le calmer, sans succès. Le plus douloureux, pour lui, en dehors du fait que Pitch semblait l'avoir devancé dans le cœur d'Hiccup, c'est que ce dernier ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Il avait l'air tout le temps dans la lune, et quand les professeurs l'interrogeaient, il mettait un certain temps avant de répondre. Plus la fin de la semaine se rapprochait, plus il semblait ailleurs. Vendredi, Bunny avait été le voir pour essayer de lui parler, Jack étant trop énervé, il aurait fait une boulette. Mais Hiccup l'avait simplement ignoré. Il regardait par la fenêtre en attendant d'entrer en cours. Après une bonne minute à répéter son prénom, Bunny l'avait légèrement secoué par l'épaule ce qui avait fait redescendre le petit brun sur terre. Mais le professeur arriva et Mund n'en apprit pas plus.

Jack avait tenu le silence jusqu'à samedi où il avait explosé chez lui, en compagnie de Merida et Raiponce. Surprenant les deux filles, il frappa ses pieds sur le sol de colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, putain ?

-Qui ?

-Mais Black !

Merida soupira, énervée. Elle commençait a en avoir marre de les voir se tourner autour sans rien faire. Elle aussi tournait autour de Raiponce, mais elle avançait doucement. Et certainement plus rapidement qu'eux... Les mecs...

-T'as qu'à aller lui demander.

-Mais il ne voit pas que ce connard joue avec lui ?

-Vas lui demander, soupira la rousse.

-Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui trouver ?

Merida se leva violemment. Elle en avait assez.

-Vas lui demander ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, comporte toi en homme et vas lui demander ! Que vous mettiez enfin les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute !

Elle attrapa ses affaires et enfila son manteau.

-Tu es juste insupportable quand tu es comme ça. Et je ne travaillerais pas avec toi tant que tu es aussi chiant !

Elle sortit de la maison et Raiponce prit la main de Jack doucement.

-Je pense que Merida a raison, dit la blonde calmement. Tu devrais aller le voir.

Jack soupira.

-Mais... Mais s'il est avec lui... S'il ne veut pas de moi...

Raiponce sourit doucement.

-Je ne connais pas tellement Hiccup, mais du peu que je n'en ai vu, je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Ce n'est pas le genre à se lier facilement avec les autres, et vous êtes assez proches, tous les deux. Tu es plus proche avec lui que tu ne l'es avec moi ou avec Merida. Et pareil pour lui. Donc, je suis sûr que tu es important pour lui.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant tristement.

-J'ai... J'ai tellement peur que ce ne soit pas le cas... Tellement peur... Qu'il ne m'aime pas...

Raiponce caressa doucement sa main.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Finalement, le lendemain, Jack réussit à trouver le courage d'aller voir Hiccup. Il prit le bus et arriva trop vite à son goût chez le brun. En déglutissant, il frappa à la porte, particulièrement anxieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Ouais ?

-Euh... Je cherche Hiccup Haddock.

-Et t'lui veux quoi ?

-Je...

-Jack ?

Stoick, le père d'Hiccup vint devant la porte.

-Hiccup est là ?

-Sûrement encore en train de ronquer, dit l'autre homme.

-Il est dans sa chambre. Escalier, deuxième porte à droite, traduisit Stoick.

Jack le remercia en hochant la tête et suivit les instructions. Le trac qui l'avait pris devant la porte se fit plus pressant. Et si Hiccup ne dormait pas seul ? Si Pitch avait passé la nuit avec lui ? Il n'était pas sûr que son cœur y survivrait... Mais il devait savoir.

Il souffla un bon coup et toqua à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il refrappa en appelant le brun.

Toujours rien.

Il entra et fut immédiatement soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne dans le lit. Emmitouflé dans la couette, seule une touffe de cheveux brun montrait que c'était bien le propriétaire du lit qui y séjournait. Jack sourit, la pression dans sa poitrine diminuant, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa son manteau sur une chaise et prit soin d'éteindre son téléphone. Personne, pas même son meilleur ami, ne viendrait gâcher ce moment.

Il s'assit sur le lit et écarta les draps du visage endormis. Hiccup avait l'air tellement en paix. Comme si le poids qu'il portait, les moqueries qu'il devait subir habituellement n'existaient plus. Il ne restait que lui. Et Jack le trouva encore plus magnifique. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui masquaient le visage assoupit et Hiccup bougea. Jack, surpris, retira sa main, ce qui fit retomber les cheveux sur le nez qui se plissa.

-Hum... Laisses moi dormir Krokmou...

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Jack rigola. Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'argenté.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-J'étais venu te parler, répondit l'argenté en retirant une fois de plus les mèches du visage.

La main glissa sous la joue du brun et la caressa tendrement.

Bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Jack était complètement gelé. Et si Hiccup ne voulait pas ? S'il préférait vraiment le gothique à lui ? S'il ne l'appréciait que comme ami ? Mais Hiccup coupa court à ses questions en calant sa joue contre la main, soupirant d'aise. Jack sourit et caressa la joue plus franchement. Le brun sourit à son tour, d'un vrai sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de l'argenté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-Je voulais savoir...

Mais Jack ne finit pas sa phrase. Il soupira en souriant et secoua la tête.

-Tu me fais une place ?

Hiccup hocha la tête et se décala. Jack s'allongea à ses côtés et l'observa bailler en se rendormant tout doucement. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait n'avaient plus lieux d'être. Ce n'était pas important.

Plus maintenant.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut la délicate voix de Stoick qui les réveilla. Jack s'étira, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi, et Hiccup se redressa en se frottant les yeux et en baillant. Il essaya de se redresser mais il grimaça de douleur, ce qui alerta Jack. Non, tout compte fait, ce sont les bleus présents sur une bonne partie du corps de son ami qui l'alarmèrent.

-Mais... fit Jack incrédule et regardant le dos du brun. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Hiccup grogna.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Tu t'es fais tabasser ou quoi ?

Hiccup soupira :

-Pas vraiment, on m'a juste... Salué.

-Sa... Tu te fous de moi ?

Hiccup soupira de nouveau. D'ordinaire, quand on lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait ce week-end là, il répondait que c'était personnel, et les gens ne cherchaient pas à en savoir plus. Jamais il n'en avait parler à quelqu'un, à part les gens qui étaient déjà au courant. Mais Jack savait pour sa jambe et n'avait rien dit, il l'avait aidé plusieurs fois, et il sentit ses joues chauffer au souvenir de leur presque-baiser de la semaine d'avant. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler de ça.

-Mes parents se connaissaient depuis qu'ils sont tous petits et leur famille respectives aussi. Il y a dix ans, ma mère est morte à cette date là et tous les ans, on réunit les deux côtés de la famille et on honorent sa mémoire, et tous...

Le brun se massa une épaule.

-L'ennui, c'est que mes oncles et tantes ont tous la carrures de mon père, et ils ont tendance à se dire bonjour comme des bourrins...

-Et comme t'as la carrure d'une crevette, ça laisse des marques.

-C'est ça. Et des courbatures, aussi. Parce qu'ils n'y vont vraiment pas de main morte...

Jack ricana mais Hiccup ne s'en offusqua pas. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était ça manière de rire et pas de se moquer de lui.

-Tu veux que je te passe de la crème ? Demanda Jack en observant le dos meurtri.

Hiccup rougit légèrement à la remarque, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi. Et Jack, en voyant ses joues rosées, rougit à son tour, comprenant la porté de sa phrase.

-Ouais, enfin... tenta-t-il de s'expliquer misérablement.

-Il y en a dans le tiroir du bureau.

Jack se leva et prit la crème, en essayant de masquer le trouble qui le gagnait. Il s'installa derrière Hiccup et dévissa le pot. Il commença à lui passer de la crème doucement, mais au contacte du gel froid, Hiccup frissonna.

-C'est froid ?

-Un peu...

-Attends.

Jack mit de la crème sur ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Il les passa sur le dos d'Hiccup qui soupira légèrement.

-C'est mieux.

Jack sourit et poursuivit son œ passa le gel sur chaque bleu en faisant des petits cercles. Il se mit consciencieusement au travail, sans trop se rendre compte qu'au fur et à mesure que le massage avançait, il se faisait de plus en plus tendre. Il faisait courir ses doigts sur le dos de son ami doucement et quand finalement, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il se dit qu'il pouvait continuer et qu'Hiccup l'arrêterait certainement s'il ne voulait pas. Alors il continua. Il massait le dos tendrement et sentit l'autre garçon se détendre et quand il lâcha un soupir de bien être, Jack rapprocha sa tête de la nuque brune. Il respira l'odeur qui se dégagée de la peau constellée de taches de rousseur. S'enhardissant, il fit passer ses mains sur la taille du brun, puis sur son ventre qu'il caressa doucement. Il déposa un baiser dans le coup du brun et Hiccup frissonna. Et se retourna.

Comme prit en faute, Jack se mordit la lèvre. Il essaya de trouver cent bonnes excuses pour justifier son comportement mais quand l'autre garçon passa sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement, Jack se rapprocha et Hiccup en fit autant.

Enfin, ils y étaient. L'argenté se félicita d'avoir éteint son téléphone. Il pourrait enfin l'embrasser sans être interrompu. Mais s'était sans compter sur Stoick

Trois coup se fit entendre sur la porte.

-Hiccup ? Descends, s'il te plais.

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, Hiccup s'écarta. Il connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'il pouvait entrer dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Jack sembla en être blessé.

-Désolé, murmura le brun. Mon père... Je préfère éviter qu'il voit...

Jack hocha la tête douloureusement. Il avait la désagréable impression que le brun avait honte de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'ils s'appétaient à faire ?

-Ce n'est pas... Parce que tu n'aimes pas ou...

Hiccup secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai rien contre. Je veux dire, j'aime bien ce qu'on fait, mais je ne veux pas que mon père débarque alors qu'on sera en plein milieu de... enfin tu vois... Mais j'aime bien... J'aime bien.

Jack sourit tandis qu'Hiccup rougissait.

-Tant mieux, dit l'argenté.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond quand Hiccup posa sa tête contre la sienne en répondant à son étreinte. L'argenté fit dévier ses mains sur les joues du brun et redressa sa tête. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et murmura.

-Moi aussi.

Hiccup recula légèrement sa tête pour lui faire face. Il rapprocha leur visages quand...

-HICCUP ! DESCENDS !

Soupirant, les deux garçons s'écartèrent.

-C'est pas vrai... grommela le brun.

Jack sourit tristement en caressant la joue du brun.

-On aura plus de chance la prochaine fois...

Hiccup s'habilla et descendit voir son père, suivit par Jack.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Stoick sourit.

-Rien, je voulais juste te faire descendre.

Il rigola et rejoignit son frère tandis qu'Hiccup grogna.

-Je vais le tuer...


	13. Chapter 12

_Hello les gens! _

_Je n'ai toujours pas internet, alors je ne peux pas uploader de chap souvent (et je sais que vous me detester) Je n'ai pas non plus vraiment le temps de répondre au review, mais sachez que ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que cette fic plait à autant de monde que ça (je pense que je rajouterais un post à la fin pour répondre à tout le monde)_

_Voici aujourd'hui trois chapitre de plus._

**Chapitre 12**

Le mercredi suivant, ils firent des recherches sur l'astrologie et malgré le fait que ce soit Merida qui ait choisis ce sujet, elle ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur le devoir. Toutes les cinq minutes, elle regardait l'heure sur son téléphone, indifférente aux regards noirs du professeur, qui avait finit par abandonner l'idée de draguer la documentaliste, et les soupires d'exaspérations de Jack et Hiccup. Au bout d'un moment, Raiponce, qui commençait à s'en inquiéter, demanda :

-Un problème ?

-C'est rien, soupira la concernée. J'en ai juste... marre.

Elle soupira, s'affala sur sa chaise et tripota ses cheveux roux.

-Vive les vacances.

-J'te le fais pas dire, répondit Jack. Ras le bol de Pitch et de sa tête de psycopathe.

-J'en ai marre de Rider, moi, dit Merida. Sans t'offenser Punzie.

La blonde sourit, ne relevant pas le surnom.

-Pas de soucis.

-J'en ai marre de Rustick, lâcha Hiccup.

-C'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement chiant, celui là, concéda Merida.

-Totalement d'accord, approuva Jack.

Raiponce rit doucement.

-Depuis l'épisode de ton chat, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hiccup, il se tient à l'écart de toi.

Ils ricanèrent tous les quatre discrètement en se souvenant de cet épisode.

-D'ailleurs, reprit elle, comment ça se fait qu'il était dans ton sac, ce jour-là ?

Hiccup haussa les épaules.

-Il le fait des fois. Quand il sent que je vais pas bien, il me suis au lycée. Il est... assez protecteur...

-La vache, quand il s'est jeté sur Rustick, on aurait dit un fauve...

Hiccup sourit doucement.

-C'est son truc. Il a l'air d'un adorable chaton et la seconde d'après, on dirait un tigre qui n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours.

-C'était juste hallucinant à voir, commenta Merida. Sinon, vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ?

Elle faisait référence aux vacances de la Toussaint qui allait commencer le soir même. Jack haussa les épaules.

-Comme d'hab', Avec les mecs on va faire une soirée, je pense. Et vous ?

-Pareil, dit Merida.

Raiponce haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense qu'on fera probablement un truc avec Pascal.

Le cœur de Mérida se souleva, comme à chaque fois que la blonde évoquait son ami. Jack le remarqua tout de suite et demanda de manière innocente.

-Avec Pascal, vous sortez ensemble ?

Merida le fusilla du regard. Mais Raiponce rigola.

-Pascal ? Non, c'est mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis toujours.

-Ah, alors tu es libre ?

Raiponce lui décrocha un regard stupéfait.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Pour rien, déclara Merida froidement en fusillant l'argenté du regard qui, loin de se démonter, poursuivit.

-Nan, je veux juste savoir.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Intervint Hiccup légèrement en colère, ayant un peu de mal à encaisser que le garçon qui l'avait câliné trois jour semblait à présent dragué la blonde.

Mais Jack lui sourit.

-Ah mais c'est pas pour moi, c'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui serait VRAIMENT intéréss-AIE ! Merida !

Si la rousse avait eut des revolvers à la place de ses yeux bleus, Jack aurait été plus troué qu'une passoire.

-La ferme Frost !

-Mais c'est toi qui voulait savoir ! protesta l'argenté en massant sa jambe.

Merida pâlit immédiatement. Il venait VRAIMENT de lâcher le morceau ?

-Je t'avais dit de te taire ! Bon sang, mais est-ce que j'ai été dire à Hiccup qu'il t'intéressait, moi ?

-Je crois qu'il a finit par comprendre, de toute façon, dit Jack nonchalament en haussant les épaules.

-Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Demanda Raiponce, légèrement perdue.

-Jack est intéressé par moi et Merida par toi, dit Hiccup, en essayant de calmer les rougeurs de ses joues.

Encaissant l'information, elle se retourna vers la rousse.

-Dans ce cas, oui, je suis seule. Pascal n'est que mon ami.

-Et Rider ? Demanda Merida, anxieuse.

-Juste un ami aussi.

La rousse souffla en posant sa tête sur la table.

-Elle est morte ? Demanda Jack.

Hiccup souleva quelques mèches rousses.

-Non, elle respire.

Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

-Je vais y aller, les gars, et les filles, ajouta-il à l'adresse de Raiponce. Mon père m'attend.

-Au faite, demanda Merida en relevant la tête. Tu fais quoi, toi, pendant les vacances ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Comme d'hab', rien.

Jack et Merida échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Ça vous dirait qu'on se voit pendant les vacances ? Demanda Jack. Sans bosser je veux dire.

Merida sourit.

-Je vote pour.

-Moi aussi, s'enthousiasma Raiponce.

Hiccup sourit.

-Ça marche pour moi.

-On fera ça chez moi, dit l'argenté. Y'aura pas nos parents qui nous gêneront comme ça.

-Ouais, m'en parles pas, marmonna Hiccup.

-N'est-ce pas ? Dit Jack en le regardant avec sourire.

C'eut pour conséquence de le faire rougir.

-Je rêve, où j'ai raté un épisode ? Demanda Merdia.

-Je t'expliquerai, dit Jack avec sourire.

-T'expliquera rien du tout, contra Hiccup en fermant les yeux, n'essayant même plus de calmer les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Merida s'étira, un sourire narquois glissant sur ses lèvres.

-Je serais toi, je ne conterais pas dessus. Si je veux savoir, je saurais.

Hiccup les salua, préférant partir. Raiponce le suivit après avoir salué ses deux amis.

-Alors racontes, dit la rousse en sortant du lycée.

-C'est en bonne voix.

-C'est ce que tu disais la dernière fois.

-Oui, mais là j'en suis sur. Et toi ?

Merida soupira.

-Ça avance doucement. J'essaye de l'aider quand elle a des problèmes avec sa mère...

Elle lui raconta la dernière fois qu'elle avait été chez elle.

-Sa mère s'était mis en tête de lui tresser les cheveux. Elle lui faisait des minis tresses, et les tressait les unes avec les autres. Elle disait que c'était pour les empêcher de se rester coincé dans les portes.

-Quoi ?

-Cherches pas, elle délire un peu parfois. Raiponce, m'a envoyé un message alors je suis venue. Je l'ai consolé pendant que sa mère se calmait. Et du coup...

Merida eut un petit sourire. Jack haussa un sourcils.

-Oui ?

-Du coup, je l'ai câliné toute la journée. C'est pour ça qu'on a pas pu aller chez Hiccup. Et toi ?

Il lui raconta les deux tentatives pour s'embrasser avorter par Bunny et Stoick. Elle explosa de rire quand il lui dit :

-On était tous les deux sur le lit, il avait plus de T-Shirt, on se rapproche pour s'embrasser quand son père l'appelle. Et tu sais pour quoi ? Juste historie de le faire descendre !

-Il est mortel son père.

-Mouais question de point de vue.

Il la salua, l'embrassant sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir et elle lui fit un signe de la main quand il disparut avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi amie avec Frost ? Depuis quand elle lui racontait ses histoires de cœur ?

Elle rejoignit sa bande en se disant que finalement ça la dérangeait pas plus que ça, d'être amie avec lui. Il était cool. Ils étaient tous cool, de toute façon...

Surtout la jolie blonde.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Son père ayant décidé de l'emmener chasser, alors qu'il détestait ça, le seul moment où Hiccup apprécia ses vacances, ce fut le soir de la fête. Ils avaient décidés de la faire le 29, deux jours avant Halloween, les laissant libres pour les autres projets déjà prévu.

Cependant, quand Jack ouvrit la porte, Hiccup s'aperçut qu'il avait légèrement encore oublié un petit détail. À Halloween, on se déguisait. Merida était déguisée en princesse guerrière celte, Raiponce en princesse tout court, Jack en paysan du moyen age, et lui en... Lui.

Et il se sentait profondément stupide.

Mais personne ne fit de réflexion désagréable, au contraire. Merida remarqua avec sourire que visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir oublié et Jack l'emmena à l'étage où il ouvrit une malle qui reposait dans un coin de ce qui devait être sa chambre.

-Sers toi, dit l'argenté.

Hiccup retira sa veste, son pull puis son T-Shirt. Il attrapa le haut du costume qu'il avait choisit et remarqua que Jack était encore dans la pièce.

-Oui ? Demanda Hiccup, interloqué.

Jack secoua la tête et se leva. Il sortit de la chambre en cachant les rougeurs de ses joues.

-J'ai l'air de quoi ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il avait enfilé l'ensemble.

-Euh... Tu veux une réponse honnête ? Demanda Merida en grimaçant.

Hiccup prit un air blasé.

-À la limite, je préférerais que tu mentes.

-Ça te va magnifiquement bien ! Dit la rousse avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Merci.

-Honnêtement, tu ressembles à... toi... à une époque différente.

-Je crois que je préfère le mensonge.

Raiponce se mit à lui tourner autour, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Imagines que tu vis dans un village perdu... Et que vous êtes des vikings ! Vous chevauchez des dragons ! Et le tiens ce serait Krocmou !

-Ça se tient, commenta Merida

-Faut peut-être pas pousser... soupira Hiccup.

Mais Raiponce était déjà partie loin dans son délire.

-Ton père serait le chef du village... Et il y aurait une île avec des Dragons...

Elle continua ainsi. Hiccup se retrouva dans un village de dragons à chasser les dragons pour ensuite les dompter et les monter. Jack devint l'esprit de l'hiver qui devait protéger les enfants et combattre l'affreux croc-mitaine, Pitch Black (cette partie réjouissait étrangement Jack). Merida devint une princesse qui voulait manier les armes et qui avait transformé accidentellement sa mère en ours. Les trois autres décrétèrent que Raiponce avait été enlevée à ses parents bébé parce qu'elle avait des cheveux magiques et elle était enfermé dans un tour par une sorcière.

-Il faut un prince charmant, dit Jack. Genre un qui te draguait et qui voudrait t'emmener sur son cheval blanc.

-Genre Rider ? Grogna la rousse.

-Non...

Raiponce attrapa timidement la main de Merida.

-Je préférerais être sauvée par une princesse celte. C'est beaucoup plus intéressante.

Merida sourit et serra sa main.

-Carrément.

Elle se pencha vers la blonde pour l'embrasser quand Jack intervint.

-Vous nous l'dites, si on vous gênes.

-J'vais te buter, dit Merida en grognant.

Jack sourit et sauta habilement derrière son fauteuil.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu m'attrapes.

La soirée se poursuivit avec un film après la course Merida-Jack. Ils mirent un second film et Raiponce s'endormit devant. Également fatigués, les garçons montèrent. Jack indiqua une chambre à Merida où elle pouvait dormir.

Les garçons partirent Merida essaya de se lever mais elle réveilla Raiponce.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, dit Merida en remettant une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille.

-Restes...

Merida sourit. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ces deux grands yeux verts ? Elle s'allongea contre Raiponce qui se servit de la rousse comme oréillé. Merida recouvrit leur deux corps d'une couverture et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crane.

-Dors bien, princesse, murmura la rousse.

-Toi aussi.

Merida serra Raiponce contre elle, la faisant soupirer de contentement et s'endormit.

À l'étage, Jack et Hiccup étaient un peu plus réveillé. Hiccup enleva sa veste et son haut de viking. Il enleva son pantalon, prêt à dormir en caleçon comme d'habitude et se retourna. Il tomba sur Jack qui le regardait avec intérêt, assis sur le lit, déjà changé. Hiccup ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors mal à l'aise, il se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Sa jambe prothétique cliqueta, le ramenant à la réalité. Il attrapa son pantalon, honteux d'avoir oser l'enlever, mais Jack l'arrêta.

-Laisses.

-C'est pas... Super esthétique...

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Ça fais partis de toi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Il fit tomber le pantalon de l'autre garçon et le conduisit sur son lit. Il s'allongea et Hiccup se posa sur lui. La tête contre son torse, il écoutait les battements de son cœur. Il soupira d'aise et Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure nuit.

-Hiccup je crois... Non, je suis sûr... enfin...

Hiccup releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

Jack, soudain intimidé, se tourna dos à lui.

-Rien, laisses tomber.

-Je rêve ou tu me fais le coup de la décoration inachevé ?

Jack se retourna vers lui. À présent face à face, l'argenté ressentait encore plus d'anxiété. Ils se plaisaient, il l'avait bien compris. Ils l'avaient tous les deux compris. Mais à le voir comme ça... ça lui faisait perdre ses mots.

-Écoutes, je... enfin tu vois... Je crois que... Non, en faite, je suis sûr...

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Me coupes pas, c'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça.

-Pardon.

Il inspira un bon cou.

Le carde semblait irréel. Il était dans ce lit, avec le brun. Si on lui avait dit que ça arriverait, il y a deux mois de ça, il aurait bien rigolé. Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun mais il n'aurait jamais penser s'entendre si bien avec lui. Et ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit et il galérait à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui.

-Je... Je t'aime beaucoup, lâcha Jack.

Enfin, il l'avait sortit. C'était très maladroit, certes mais le message était passé, c'était l'essentiel.

À son grand étonnement, Hiccup éclata de rire.

-C'est ça que t'essayes de me sortir depuis tout à l'heure ?

Jack se renfrogna, vexé et le brun essaya de calmer son rire. Timidement, il passa sa main sur la joue brune et la caressa tendrement du pouce.

-Pardon. Je veux dire... J'avais compris que tu m'aimais bien. Je veux dire... on a faillit s'embrasser deux fois, tu m'as réconforté, protégé, tu m'as fais un massage qui c'est finis en câlin et là, on est tout les deux à moitiés nus dans le même lit. Si tu ne m'aimais pas, je me poserais des questions...

Jack rigola, soulagé.

-Évidement, vu comme ça...

Hiccup sourit et une jolie couleur rouge s'étala sur ses joues. Il murmura.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup.

Jack, ravi, pris son courage et le visage brun à deux mains. Il s'approcha pour pouvoir enfin l'embrasser quand son téléphone sonna encore une fois, les interrompant une fois de plus.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Jack frustré.

Il décrocha.

-QUOI ? Quoi ? Non attends, attends deux minutes... Comment ça rompu ? Une seconde.

Il se tourna vers Hiccup, qui soupira.

-C'est Bunny. Visiblement, sa copine vient de le larguer et...

-Vas-y, coupa Hiccup.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Reviens quand tu as finis, okay ?

Jack sourit.

-À tout à l'heure.

Il se leva du lit, attrapa un pantalon et son portable.

-Quoi ? Oui ! Évidement, que tu me déranges ! Il est presque deux heures du matin et puis... changes pas de sujet ! Eh ! Tu m'as fais sortir de mon lit, maintenant tu la crache ta pastille !

Il sortit de la chambre après un petit signe de la main au garçon allongé dans son lit.

Hiccup mit la tête dans les coussins, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de son petit copain.

Parce que c'était ce qu'il était, non?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le prof débitait inlassablement son cours d'histoire sur l'importance de la Grande Bretagne pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondial, tout à fait inconscient que plus de la moitié des élèves ne l'écoutaient pas. Seuls Astrid, Vareck, et Tooth semblaient porter attention au professeur, prenant en note le cours.

Hiccup, qui menaçait de piquer méchamment du nez, se réveilla aux vibrations soudaines de sa poche*. Discrètement, il sortit son téléphone portable. Le nouveau message avait été envoyé par un destinataire pas répertorié dans son téléphone. En même temps, peu de personnes avaient son numéro...

_''Tu me manques, J''_

Hiccup soupira et regarda Jack. Après la soirée d'Halloween, soit cinq jours auparavant. Jack venait régulièrement le voir chez lui et ils passaient leurs après midi ensemble. Mais pas une fois, il lui avait donné son numéro. Pas qu'il avait refusé, mais il n'y avait juste pas p à lui donné. Mais visiblement, Jack s'était servi tout seul... L'argenté lui fit un petit signe de main avec un sourire ironique mais le brun lui fit signe d'arrêter. Mais l'argenté plongea la main dans sa poche et quelques secondes plus tard, Hiccup reçut un autre message.

_''Non. Tu me manques''_

Hiccup rentra son numéro et répondit.

_''Arrêtes, on n'a qu'à se voir à la sortis''_

_''Peut-être mais tu me manques''_

_''J'ai compris''_

_''Tu me manques''_

_''Tu cherches pas à m'énerver par hasard ? ''_

_''Si. Tu me manques''_

_''Jack, je vais éteindre mon portable, si tu m'envoie encore ça.''_

_''C'est trop long la sortie !''_

_''C'est dans une heure !''_

_''C'est ce que je dis !''_

Soupirant il envoyant un message à Merida.

_''Dis moi, ta copine est aussi chiante que mon copain, où c'est moi qui suis mal tombé ?'' _

_''À quel sujet ? Parce que ma copine va bien , mais je casserai bien les dents de Rider''_

_''Tu me manques''_

_''Merida je vais le tuer''_

_''Qui ça ? Rider ? Je peux t'aider ?''_

_''Tu me manques''_

_''Non Jack. Ça fait sept fois qu'il m'envoie ''tu me manques''.''_

_''Tu me manques''_

_''Huit.''_

_''Je suis partante''_

_''Tu me manques''_

Hiccup en eut marre et coupa son téléphone portable. Il eut la paix pendant cinq bonne minutes avant que Jack se mette à lui lancer des boulettes de papier. Plusieur fois, Hiccup le foudroya du regard pour qu'il arrête, mais malheureusement, le prof remarqua leur petit manège.

-Frost, Haddock, dehors.

-Mais... Protesta Hiccup faiblement,

Jamais il ne s'était fait mettre à la porte d'un cours de toute sa scolarité. Mais il faut croire qu'il y a une première fois à tout.

-Dehors, ordonna l'enseignant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, l'un fier de lui, l'autre honteux. Ils refermèrent la porte de la salle et dans le couloir, Hiccup s'énerva.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous as fais virer ?

Jack sourit.

-Je voulais passer du temps avec toi.

Hiccup haussa un sourcil.

-Si tu veux venir me voir, c'est pas la place qui manques.

-Pas tant que qu'il y aura l'autre connard à coté de toi.

-Qui, Pitch ?

-Cet espèce de sale...

Hiccup lui couvrit la bouche.

-Hey ! J'insulte tes amis, moi ?

-Mes amis essayent pas de te voler ton copain !

Hiccup haussa le deuxième sourcil.

-Attends, c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Que je te largues pour lui ?

-C'est un connard, un manipulateur...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu le haïsse à ce point ?

Jack se renfrogna et partit. Hiccup, traînant un peu la patte à cause de la vitesse que Jack prenait, avait un peu de difficultés à le suivre. Énervé, il l'invectiva :

-Jack réponds ! Eh ! Ne me mets pas un vent en plus !

Jack s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Hiccup dont la colère disparut d'un coup. L'argenté semblait profondément triste en cet instant. Hiccup le rattrapa et lui pris la main. Doucement, il lui demanda :

-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé.

Jack soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il les dirigea vers le banc le plus proche et commença son récit :

-La maison dans laquelle je vis, elle appartenait à mes parents. J'avais une petite sœur, Emma, et l'hiver on allait faire des bonhommes de neiges, des batailles et tous ça... Une année, Pitch est arrivé. Il nous a convaincu d'aller sur le lac gelé. Il venait juste d'arrivé en ville et il ne connaissait personne, alors je me suis dit que se serait sympas... Et vu que le lac était vraiment gelé, je pensais que ça irait... Mais on y a été tous les trois et Emma... Le sol a commencer à se fissurer sous pieds. Alors, j'ai essayé de la sauver mais... J'ai pas été assez rapide...Elle est tombée dans le lac. J'ai tout de suite plongé pour la sauver pendant que Pitch s'est barré et nos parents, nous voyant pas revenir, ont appelé les secours. Je suis rentré en hypothermie mais Emma... Elle a pas eu cette chance... Son cœur s'est arrêter dès qu'elle est tombée...

Il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui menaçait de tomber. Hiccup lui caressa la main tendrement.

-Les médecins ont dis qu'elle avait un truc au cœur qui faisait qu'elle était fragile... J'ai passé cinq mois dans le coma. À mon réveil, mes cheveux avaient changé de couleur et mes parents m'ont annoncer qu'elle était... Après ils n'ont pas supporté de rester là, et ils déménagé à l'autre bout du pays. J'ai demandé à y resté, d'une part parce qu'elle est dans la famille depuis si longtemps que personne ne voulait la vendre, et d'autre part parce que... à chaque fois que je regarde le lac, je la revois... C'est un peu comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Il soupira et Hiccup le prit contre lui. Il comprenait mieux la rancœur que Pitch inspirait à Jack, maintenant. Il sentit le corps de l'argenté se tendre et il changea de sujet.

-Pourquoi tes cheveux ont changé de couleur ? Demanda le brun doucement. Au collège tu les avaient bruns, je me souviens, et puis un jour...

-D'après les médecins, j'ai le cuire chevelue qui a fait une réaction à l'hypothermie et à la lune, ou je sais pas quoi...**

-Je ne savait pas que c'était possible...

-Moi non plus, mais faut croire que si... La nature tu sais.. Du coup Pff, tout blanc.

-Faut voir le bon coté des choses, dit Hiccup en sentant le corps de l'argenté se détendre.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blancs.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter des cheveux gris quand tu sera vieux.

Jack ricana et l'enlaça.

-Merci.

Le brun sourit.

-De rien.

Jack promena sa main sur sa hanche et poussa le brun sur ses genoux. Sans protester Hiccup passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui sourit. Il mit sa tête contre la sienne et Jack le serra contre lui. Au bout d'un moment Hiccup dit :

-On devrait retourner en cours, non ? Si le prof sort pour nous demander de rentrer...

-Tu parles, il nous a certainement oublié.

-Jack...

L'argenté soupira.

-Okay. Mais pendant qu'on est dans les confessions... Ta jambe... Comment c'est arrivé ?

Le brun soupira.

-Un accident banal. On est sortis en ville avec mon père, une fois. Un restaurant chinois qui s'appelait ''La mort verte''. Ça avait un nom bizarre mais on y mangeait bien, alors... J'ai eu envie d'aller au toilette, mais pendant que j'y étais, un incendie s'est déclaré. J'étais trop loin de la sortie et le feu s'était trop vite répandus pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Une poutre m'est tombé dessus et je suis me suis évanouis. D'après mon père, les pompiers m'ont dégagés mais ma jambe est resté dessous... Ils me l'ont remplacé et un an après, je remarchait.

-Mais... Pourquoi, elle coince quand...

Jack hésita. Il savait son ami sensible au fait de ne pas pouvoir se relever tout seul.

-Y'a quelque chose qui coince. Je la fais réparer le mois prochain.

-Pour Noël ? C'est un super cadeau.

Hiccup sourit doucement.

-Ouais...

Bunny sortit de la classe et les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le prof veut que vous rentiez.

Les deux amoureux s'éxécutèrent, totalment inconscient de la colère de Bunny

.

*se réveilla aux vibrations de sa poche : du vécu. Quand tu commence à t'endormir en cours et qu'un connard t'envoie un message, ça fait tout drôle. Surtout pour les gens qui te regarde sursauter pour rien.

** j'ai le cuire chevelue qui a fait une réaction à l'hypothermie et à la lune : je sais que c'est pas vraiment possible (quoi que je n'ai jamais été doué en chimie...) mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure explication pour ça...


	16. Chapter 15

**Réponses aux messages et petit mot**

Tout d'abord, sachez que je n'ai pas internet (je squatte actuellement le wifi de la fac d'à côté, et si tout va bien, je pourrais vous poster la suite après ce message)

_louisazou _:

C'est chiant, hein ? Que ça soit aussi long... Et le bisous final n'est pas encore pour tout de suite^^ (oui, je suis une salope et fière de l'être^^)

_The Deathly Nadder :_

Les petits clins d'oeils sont toujours amusant à faire. Et je suis contente que tu trouve que la personnalité des persos est bien respecter, parce que j'y travaille énormément.

_Anonyme chap 4, 6 et 10 (parce que j'imagine que c'est la même personne) :_

Merci, c'est bien marrant à écrire ce genre de passage^^

_Guest, chap 12_

Totalement d'accord. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ^^

_Little Deer_

J'avoue que je ne sais pas bien quoi pensé de ton message, même si je suis touché par l'interet que tu semble porter à mon travail.

_Chaussange _:

T'inquiète, j'ai aussi fait une overdose de yaoi... Et vive le HiJack !

_Raven Howl_

C'est justement ce concepte de prendre ces personnages décalé de notre temps pour les intégrés à notre époque, d'où le Hiccup-boulet et le Jack-cool-dans-ses-baskets.

Merci à tous les autres auxquels je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, pour leur commentaires, je suis très touché par vos commentaires et le fait que vous appréciez cette histoire.

CommuTHB, t'es gentil de ne pas me hurler dessus comme ça, les chapitre, pour l'avoir signifier plusieurs fois je poste quand je peux. Ça sert à rien de me les demander comme ça, ça ne fait que baisser mon envie de continuer cette histoire. Alors ne demande pas cinquante fois les chapitres.

**Chapitre 15**

Le week end suivant, chez Merida, l'ambiance n'était pas exactement au beau fixe. Ses parents avaient décidés de rester et les trois autres avaient apris que Merida avait une relation plutôt houleuse avec sa mère.

Ils étaient arrivés chez la rousse qui leur ouvrit, un air de profond ennui incrusté sur le visage.

-Ça va ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Y'a mes parents, grinça la rousse.

-Merida! Habilles toi !

Elinor, la mère de Merida n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun trait en commun avec sa fille. Elle pestait contre sa fille.

-Regardes toi ! Tu vas attraper la mort, aussi peu couverte.

Ignorant sa mère, elle les fit monter dans sa chambre. Elle s'adossa à la porte en soupirant.

-Désolé pour ma mère, elle... Enfin...

-La vache, elle est raide, commenta Jack.

-Je sais, elle passe son temps à me reprocher des tas de trucs, mes vêtements, mes cheveux...

-En même temps, vu la pagaille que c'est... commenta Jack.

-Va chier, Frost, dit la rousse avec sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tes vêtements ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Pas assez féminins, selon elle.

-Ils sont très bien, dit Raiponce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle appelle féminin, au juste ?

Soupirant, Merida attrapa une photo sur son bureau. Dessus, elle devait avoir seulement cinq ou six ans.. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, même si on devinait entremêlement des mèches rousses et elle portait l'uniforme d'une école privée, jupe plissée et chemise de soie.

-Attends... Ta mère voudrait que tu t'habilles comme ça tous les jours ?

Merida soupira.

-Elle est de la vielle école... On s'engueule depuis des années là dessus, sur ça et sur le reste... Quand j'aurais mon diplôme, elle voudrait me voir mariée et mère.

Jack se gratta la nuque.

-Mais elle sait que... t'es pas branchée mec ?

-Bon dieu, non, soupira la rousse. Si c'était le cas, elle m'enverrait dans un couvant.

Raiponce alla vers la rousse et la prit dans ses bras Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et Merida sourit. Elle passa son bras autour de la nuque blonde.

-On se met au boulot ?

Ils passèrent la journée à travailler sur le sujet de la rousse et vers le début de soirée, quand l'astrologie fut finalement achevé, se fut un soupir de soulagement général qui se fit entendre.

-Finis !

-Enfin !

-Faut fêter ça !

Trois paires d'yeux blasés se tournèrent vers Jack.

-Quoi ? On l'as bien mérité, non ?

-Tu veux fêter chaque fin de sujet ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda l'argenté.

-Allez, et ça nous fera une raison de plus pour picoler, concéda la rousse avec un soupire blasé.

Elle se leva et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Hamish ! Hubert ! Harris !

Presque instantanément, ses petits frères apparurent. Elle leur tendit un billet.

-10 balles pour quatre bièrres.

Ses frères se regardèrent, absolument pas coopératifs. Elle soupira.

-Et je vous ramène des gâteaux lundi.

Ils l'a regardèrent, l'air de dire 'tu-te-fous-de-nous'

-Et le reste de la semaine.

Mais ils ne fléchirent pas. Raiponce se leva et leur proposa.

-Je viendrais mercredi et je vous en referais comme la dernière fois, d'accord ?

Les triplets se regardèrent et hochèrent de la tête.

-Ça marche.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine et Jack lança, incrédule :

-Tu payes tes frères pour qu'ils te ramènent à boire? T'es si feignasse que ça ?

Elle lui tira la langue et expliqua :

-Si j'y vais, elle va encore me prendre la tête et me péter un scandale.

Elle prit une voix aiguë qui ressemblait plus ou moins à celle d'Elinor.

-_Merida ! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que songer à boire ? Quand j'avais ton âge, jamais je n'aurai fait une telle chose ! Une fille ne doit pas boire et..._

-Jolie imitation de ta mère.

Merida s'arrêta immédiatement et les trois autres pâlirent. Fergus, le père de Merida était devant la porte restée ouverte et regardait sa fille d'un air impassible. Malgré tout, Merida croisa les bras.

-Oses me dire qu'elle ne parle pas comme ça.

Au grand étonnement générale, Fergus rigola et posa les quatre bouteilles sur le bureau.

-Tes frères se sont encore fait attraper. La prochaine fois, vas-y toi même, ça te coûtera moins cher.

-Pour qu'elle me prenne encore la tête comme quoi je serais majeur qu'à 35 ans ? Non merci.

-Ta mère a été jeune tu sais ?

-Ouais. Quand on chassait encore les dinosaures et qu'on s'éclairait à la bougie.

Fergus rigola et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte.

-Il est... début Hiccup. Comment dire...

-Cool ! S'enthousiasma Jack. Il est trop ton père !

-Ouais, il est carrément plus souple, commenta la rousse en attrapant les bouteilles.

Elle en donna une à chacun et s'assit sur le lit. Raiponce la rejoignit et Hiccup et Jack s'essayèrent sur le sol.

-Mine de rien, ça fait presque deux mois qu'on bosse ensemble.

-Ça passe, commenta la blonde.

Un court silence se fit et Jack le brisa.

-Sérieux, vous auriez pensé qu'on se serait si bien entendu ?

-Certainement pas, fit la rousse.

-Je pensais que ça aurait été vannes et insultes, plutôt, fit Hiccup. Vu qu'on pouvait pas se voir.

-C'est claire.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Raiponce. Au final, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on se détestait ?

La question prit tout le monde de court.

-Je ne sais pas, on ne se connaissait pas trop, en faite, fit Jack.

Il regarda Merida.

-Je pensais que u aurait été plus chiante, toi.

Merida haussa un sourcils.

-Je te remercie, dit-elle avec ironie. Je pensais que tu aurais été plus insupportable.

Jack ricana. Beaucoup moins quand Hiccup approuva.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit le brun. C'est vrai que quand on ne te connais pas, tu apparaîs comme quelqu'un qui ne prend rien au sérieux, qui ne pense qu'à rigoler. Mais quand on apprend à te connaître...

-Tu fais plus sérieux, ajouta Raiponce.

-C'est marrant, dit Jack après savoir méditer, Aster m'a dit la même chose.

-C'est qui Aster ? Demanda Merida.

Jack pâlit et jura.

-Bon, vous me promettez de ne rien dire ?

-Ouais ouais, lança Merida,. Allez, balance. C'est qui Aster ?

Jack soupira.

-E. Aster Bunnymund.

-Bun...

Les trois autres se figèrent.

-Non !

-Tu veux dire...

-C'est pas possible.

-Il aimait pas Aster quand on était gamins, alors on l'appelait Bunny, et c'est resté.

-Pourquoi E ? demanda Hiccup.

-J'en sais rien. Je crois que lui non plus. C'est ses parents qui l'on appeler comme ça... Et évidement, je ne vous ai rien dit, ajouta Jack.

-On souffre tous malheureusement de perte de mémoire sélectives, soupira dramatiquement Merida. C'est bête, hein ?

Jack sourit.

-En effet.

-Merida, je t'ai dis cent fois de...

Elinor rentra dans la chambre sans frapper et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Raiponce était confortablement calée contre sa fille qui la serrait amoureusement. Elinor passa par plusieurs stades de couleur dont un blanc crème particulièrement pale et un rouge écrevisse soutenu.

-Cuisine. Tout de suite.

Hiccup et Jack s'éclipsèrent immédiatement, du moins Hiccup força l'argenté à partir alors qu'il voulait selon ses propres termes 'rester assister au massacre' Et Raiponce, malgré la demande de Merida resta à ses côtés.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai vu ! Comment à-tu pu oser ! Sous notre toit ! Mais... Oh, Fergus, parles lui !

-Ma petite fille chérie, commença-t-il. On veux juste te faire comprendre que...

Il soupira.

-Nan, je trouve pas.

Elinor sembla outré.

-Mais ça ne te fait rien ?

-De quoi ? Lui demanda son mari. Que quelqu'un réussisse à supporter son sale caractère ? Si, je suis très content. Ça nous fait toujours un problème en moins. Félicitation, jeune demoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Raiponce, pour avoir réussit à dompter ma rebelle de fille.

Il lui glissa absolument pas discrètement.

-J'espère que tu es bien accrochée, parce qu'elle a _vraiment_ un très mauvais caractère*

Raiponce rougit légèrement et Merida soupira, se gardant de faire un commentaire. Elle se tourna vers sa mère et se dit que pour une fois, elle pouvait essayé de faire le premier pas. Elle avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas une dispute anodine, comme elles en avait presque tout les jours, mais qu'elle était de celles que, si elles n'étaient pas réglé sur le moment, ne le serait jamais. Et même si elle avait de nombreux différent avec sa mère, elle ne voulait pas cessé de lui parler, surtout pour une raison aussi idiote.

-Maman, soupira Merida.

Elle ne prit pas garde au fait que Fergus emmena Raiponce dans la pièce d'à coté pour les laisser discuter seules.

Elinor refusait de regarder Merida et la rousse soupira en reconnaissant l'entêtement dont elle avait hérité.

-Je peux comprendre que tu n'approuves pas...

-Je voulais que tu ais une belle vie, dit-elle. Avec un maris, des enfants...

-Pour moi, c'est ça, une belle vie. Je suis heureuse avec elle. C'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie. Des enfants, on peu en adopter...

Elinor soupira.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus qu'un garçon ?

-Qu'est-ce que Papa a de plus que les autres ? C'est la même chose. Avant de la connaître, elle ne m'intéressait pas. Personne ne m'intéressait. Mais elle...Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venu à l'aimer, mais c'est le cas. Je ne peux être avec personne d'autre qu'avec elle.

Elinor ne dit rien, méditant sur sa propre vie. L'histoire se répétait. Elle, qui venait d'une bonne famille était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon, qui au premier bord n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle jusqu'au jour où elle s'était rendu compte de ce que Fergus Dunbroch** avait de plus que les autres et elle avait su qu'il n'y aurait que lui. Même s'il n'était pas la personne que ses parents avaient choisis.

Elle regarda sa fille et lui caressa la joue affectueusement.

-Je peux comprendre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

Merida sourit.

-Je le suis.

*''J'espère que tu es bien accrochée, parce qu'elle a _vraiment_ un très mauvais caractère'' du vécu. C'est ce que mon grand père à dit à mon oncle quand il est venu lui demander la main de ma tante.

**Pour celles et ceux qui l'ignore, c'est le nom du clan de la famille de Merida (et on dit merci Wikipédia)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

-Alors ? Demanda Jack le lundi suivant.

-Nickel, répondit la rousse en souriant. On a un peu discuté mais au final...

Elle attrapa la main de la blonde en souriant.

-Il n'y a aucun problème.

Raiponce sourit à son tour. Malheureusement, leur bonheur se stoppa rapidement avec l'arrivée de Flynn.

-Eh ! Ma jolie !

Merida grinça des dents.

-Casses-toi, Fitzerbert ! Dirent trois voix à l'unisson.

Flynn prit un air outré.

-C'est Rider, bon sang, _Rider_! Et c'est pas vous que je viens voir ! Et Frost, depuis quand es-tu pote avec ce tocard et et cette bouffonne ?

-Eh ! Protesta Jack, ne les insultes pas, pigé ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bouffonne ? Demanda Merida en lâchant la main de Raiponce, prête à se battre.

-Eugène, demanda Raiponce. Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? On se verra plus tard, d'accord ?

-Mais... Blondie !

-Eh ! Coupa Merida, tu lui fous la paix, compris ? Tu veux pas aller cassez les noix de quelqu'un d'autre par hasard ?

-Mais t'es qui toi, pour me parler comme ça ? Demanda Flynn, soudain moins sympathique.

Depuis que Merida le connaissait, elle l'avait toujours vu faire le pitre pour plaire à Raiponce. Il se cassait la figure, racontait ses exploits -auxquels elle n'accordait aucune véracité-, il faisait tout pour se faire remarquer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si... Sérieux. Comme s'il pensait vraiment tout ce qu'il avait dit, comme quoi il souhaitait protéger Raiponce du reste du monde.

Merida fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait visiblement pas son ennemi, mais elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Flynn reprit :

-Raiponce, c'est mon amie, pratiquement ma meuf, alors j'ai encore le droit de la voir.

-Ah ouais ? Et si je te...

Elle finit pas sa phrase car Raiponce, agacée par ces querelles puériles, lui attrapa le visage et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Sous une vingtaine de paire d'yeux ébahis, Merida répondit immédiatement, glissant ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde. Quand enfin le baiser cessa, elles posèrent leur front sur celui de l'autre et se sourirent. Raiponce se tourna vers Flynn, qui avait l'air royalement blasé.

-Ça, commenta-t-il, c'est ce qui s'appelle un vent. Ça fait six ans que je te drague et elle te parle cinq minutes pour que tu fondes.

Raiponce soupira.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre. Je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne _t'aime_ pas.

Il soupira.

-Je vois ça.

-Mais on est toujours amis, ajouta-t-elle.

Il finit par sourire.

-Alors je m'en contenterait. Roussette, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Merida. Prends soin d'elle ou tu le regretta.

-Comtes sur moi, dit Merida solennellement.

Au final, leur couple ne posa pas plus de problème que ça. Si quelqu'un désapprouvait, visiblement, la rousse volcanique semblait faire suffisamment peur pour calmer les insultes.

Vu qu'elles passaient une majeure partie de leur temps ensembles, leurs deux groupes respectifs avaient finis par se rapprocher. Au grand étonnement général, Mcintosh s'entendait à merveille avec Fynn et ils planifiaient des séances d'apprentissage de tir à l'arc pour l'ex prétendant de Raiponce. Maximus avait entrepris la difficile mission de ''réveiller'' Dingwall, mais même avec l'aide de Pascal, qui trouvait cela très amusant. Dingwall ne sortait que très peu de son état de plancton perpétuel*.

.

Quelque jours plus tard, Hiccup décida de cesser définitivement de sécher les cours de sport. Il observa ses amis faire une partie de basket quand Rustik tomba accidentellement sur Raiponce, qui s'étala au sol, la cheville douloureuse. Le professeur lui donna un sac de glaçon à mettre sur sa cheville pour calmer la douleur et lui permit de sortir de la partie. Elle rejoignit Hiccup sur les gradins.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

La blonde sourit.

-Je survivrais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour Rustik.

Hiccup ricana.

-Connaissant Merida, elle risque de lui faire regretter de ne pas être tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Raiponce rigola et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils regardèrent la partie quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne dise :

-Au faite... Je sais que ce n'est pas trop mes affaires, mais... C'en est où avec Jack ?

Les joues du brun se rosèrent doucement.

-On avance doucement mais sûrement.

Il lui expliqua, non sans mal que généralement, au moment où ça devenait intéressant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les déranger. Raiponce, bien que ça la démangeait, eut la décence de ne pas rire.

-La dernière fois, c'était à Halloween, débitait-il. On était dans son lit, tranquille. Ça venait doucement, on allait s'embrasser quand Mund a appelé et ça à tout stopper.

Tout en parlant il réfléchit aux événements. À chaque fois qu'il était un peu seul avec Jack -et ce n'était vraiment pas souvent à son goût- ils étaient systématiquement interrompu par son père ou par Bunny. Comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que rien ne se fasse entre eux. Hiccup savait que c'était de la paranoïa pure et simple, mais quelque part il avait l'impression qu'il n'avancerait jamais, comme si une force supérieure se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

Raiponce, qui avait remarquer le changement d'attitude soudain du brun, lui caressa doucement la main.

-Vous y arriverez, courage.

Hiccup sourit tristement.

-Si ça pouvait arriver avant la Saint Glinglin, ça m'arrangerait...

Ils observèrent Merida faire tomber Rustik pour la troisième fois.

-À un moment, poursuivit la blonde, tu te dis ''qu'est-ce que je veux ? Est-ce que je veux perdre encore du temps ?''. Tout ce qui s'est embrouillé dans ta tête devient clair et tu te sens juste... Bien.

Hiccup regardait Jack au loin, taper dans la main de North après avoir marqué un but.

-Je ne veux plus perdre de temps, répondit Hiccup. J'en ai marre de devoir... Attendre le bon moment. J'en ai marre que ça se fasse pas.

À sa grande surprise, Raiponce rigola.

-Avec une telle détermination, tu peux être sur que ça se fera.

Hiccup ne dit rien, songeur. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de la blonde. Se moquait-elle de lui gentiment ou pensait -elle vraiment qu'il pourrait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait ? Ça lui paraissait tellement loin...

Raiponce de son côté observa son ami silencieusement. Hiccup était vraiment aveugle, selon elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que Jack était complément fou de lui, ni de la force de caractère qu'il possédait.

Après la quinzième chute de Rustik ''accidentelle'' le professeur exclu Merida de cours. Elle se rejoignit Hiccup et Raiponce.

-Alors ?

-Virée. Tout ça parce que cette chochotte de Rusitk est pas foutu de faire trois pas sans se casser la gueule.

-Et bien sûr, continua la blonde, tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Personne ne touche à ma princesse.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Raiponce qui s'écarta en fronçant le nez.

-La princesse aimerait beaucoup que tu ailles prendre une douche avant.

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

.

*plancton : au départ, j'avais mis ''état de badage perpétuelle'' mais j'ai regarder Kaamelott le livre VI, hier, et à un moment Arthur recrute les chevaliers, jusqu'au moment où il tombe sur Hervé De Rinel, qu'est toujours à la ramasse ''si vous deviez trouver un adjectif qui vous correspond ?'' ''La Bretagne ?'' ''C'est pas un adjectif la Bretagne.'' ''C'est pas un adjectif la Bretagne... Régional, alors ?'' ''Régional... Vous vous considérez comme proche de votre terres ?'' '' De toute façon, régional on l'est tous un peu... Mais je suis pas sur que ce soit ça qui me définis le mieux […] L'adjectif qui me définit vraiment le mieux c'est : le plancton.''

J'ai un peu ce sentiment quand je vois Dingwall...


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le week-end suivant se passa chez Raiponce. Ils firent abstraction de Gothel qui venait examiner Raiponce sous toutes les coutures tous les quarts d'heures. Et comme le week-end précédent, ils furent soulagés d'avoir finis un autre sujet.

Raiponce prépara des verres de jus d'orange et tous trinquèrent.

-Et une autre partie de bouclé, et une ! Lança Jack à la cantonade.

-On a finis la moitié du boulot du coup, observa Merida.

-Pas exactement, dit Hiccup. Considérant qu'il nous reste la conclusion et l'intro à faire, on est à quoi... 45% du travail.

-Ils nous reste deux semaines après, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Donc un week-end intro et un week-end conclu.

-On pourrait se séparer en deux, proposa Raiponce. Le premier week-end, un groupe fait l'intro et l'autre la conclusion. Et le week-end d'après on met tout en commun et on peaufine les détails.

-Comme ça, on pourra faire une méga fête, quand on aura finis ! Laça Jack. Je me met avec Hiccup !

-Moi avec Raiponce ! S'empressa de dire Merida.

-Non ! Firent les deux concernés.

La rousse et l'argenté leur lancèrent des regards de chiens battus.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Parce qu'on arrivera jamais à bosser si vous êtes à côté, expliqua Hiccup. Je te rappelle, Jack, que la dernière fois, ça c'est finit en câlin, et il faut vraiment qu'on finisse ça.

-Mais c'était bien, justement !

-Je me mettrais avec Raiponce et toi avec Merida. Ça te va Raiponce ?

La blonde sourit, conciliante.

-Pas de soucis.

-Tu oses m'abandonner lâchement pour lui ? Demanda la rousse dramatiquement.

Raiponce sourit et s'approcha de la rousse. Tendrement, elle lui caressa la joue.

-C'est bien toi qui dort là, ce soir, non ? Dit Raiponce doucement

Il fut clair au deux autres que Merida se tendit.

-Je te déconseille de me chauffer comme ça, princesse, fit la rousse, parce que je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

-Vous nous le dites si on vous gêne ? Fit Jack avec sourire.

-Parfaitement. Casses-toi, Frost, répondit Merida.

Mais Raiponce s'écarta de la rousse.

-Vous avait absolument raison, pardon, dit la blonde. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse Merida, on aura suffisamment de temps pour nous ce soir.

Elle se tourna vers Hiccup.

-C'est ça qu'il faut faire, lui dit-elle. Prends toi une soirée spécialement avec lui.

Hiccup haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas...

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Si, fit Raiponce. Une soirée, juste vous deux, téléphones éteints et parents dehors.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-Tu me vois dire à mon père ''Tu peux sortir de chez toi, histoire que je passe un moment avec mon copain ?''

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-Il a l'air suffisamment souple pour ça.

-Mais vous parlez de quoi, putain ? Explosa Jack.

Merida sourit sadiquement.

-La question, Blanche Neige, n'est pas quoi, mais qui et la réponse est évidente, non ?

Jack se tourna vers Hiccup.

-De qui tu parles ?

Le brun soupira.

-À ton avis ? Avec qui je sors, espèce de crétin ?

-Avec Pitch ? Proposa Merida avec sourire.

-Ta gueule, répondit automatiquement Jack, dont le visage montrait des signes évidents de colère.

Merida haussa un sourcil, moqueuse.

-On est susceptible Frost?

-Va chier Dunbroch.

-Arrêtez de vous battre, soupira Hiccup.

-Elle me cherche !

Hiccup attrapa la main de l'argenté.

-Laisses.

-Mais... commença Jack.

-Laisses, coupa Hiccup sur un ton qui coupait court à d'éventuelles protestation.

L'argenté soupira et regarda la rousse.

-Toi, si j'te choppe, rouquine, t'es trop morte.

-Quand tu veux, Blanche Neige.

Raiponce et Hiccup soupirèrent en se jetant un regard blasé.

.

Un moment plus tard, Jack et Hiccup saluèrent les filles pour rentrer chez eux. Gothel fut calme durant la soirée et Raiponce alla la coucher sans trop de problème. Merida se changea et la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

-Ca n'a pas dérangé ta mère de rester dormir ? Demanda la blonde.

-Pas vraiment. Elle a un peu de mal à encaisser le fait que sa fille ne lui donnera jamais de petits enfants mais sinon, ça va. On fait des efforts toutes les deux pour trouver des terrains d'ententes.

Elle embrassa la blonde qui se tendit légèrement.

-Un problème ?

-C'est juste que...

Raiponce soupira.

-J'ai jamais...

-Jamais quoi ?

-Jamais... tu sais... J'ai jamais...

Merida finit par percuter.

-Jamais ?

-Oui.

-Même pas avec Rider ?

-Non, on était juste amis et à part toi... J'ai peur que ce soit vraiment nul... Que je sois vraiment nulle.

La rousse l'embrassa doucement.

-Ecoutes. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes. À partir de là, ça ne peux qu'être bien. Et j'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi.

Elle l'embrassa avec amour.

-Mais avec toi, ça sera forcément mieux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Raiponce, reprenant confiance en elle et lui rendit son étreinte.

Le reste de la nuit leur appartenue, remplie de soupirs et d'étreintes enflammées.

.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Merida eut la bonne surprise d'apprendre que Raiponce avait une voix magnifique alors qu'elle accomplissait ses tâches quotidienne du matin.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Le lundi suivant, les filles arrivèrent main dans la main au lycée et Jack allait leur demander comment c'était passé leur soirée, mais au vu du petit sourire qu'abordait Merida, il se ravisa.

Mais Hiccup n'eut pas cette bonne idée.

-Vous avez passer un bon week-end ?

-Carrément, dit Merida dont le sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Au vu de son expression Hiccup regretta sa question.

-Et vous ?

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, North les interrompu, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui a appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Jack ? Je peux te voir une minute ?

L'argenté accepta, étonné que North lui demande. Il avait l'habitude de répondre toujours présent quand ses amis le demandait, alors North n'avait pas besoin de demander. Ils s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe et North prit un air sévère.

-Il semblerait que tu es oublié quelque chose.

Ils furent rejoins par Tooth, Sab et Bunny qui traînait visiblement les pieds, avec un air encore pire que North. Jack songea avec inquiétude que la seule fois où il avait vu avec cetet tête là c'est quand il lui avait appris pour ça sœur.

-Genre quoi ?

-Genre rien, fit Bunny. North, je t'ai dit de laisser tomber.

-Non. Pas après la crise que t'as faite.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Demanda Jack, légèrement inquiet et agacé.

Il avait une désagréable impression.

-Rien.

-Bunny ! Protesta North.

Jack fouilla dans sa mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir a cette période là de l'année pour que Bunny lui fasse la tête à ce point ?

-Y'a rien de spécial, non?

Bunny fronça les sourcils et grogna.

-Non. Rien du tout, grinça-t-il des dents.

Il se retourna et partit, l'air furieux. Jack connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Il ne lui donnait pas deux minutes avant de frapper quelque chose. Ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus c'est que cette colère semblait être dirigée vers lui. Et jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait mis en colère à ce point. Bunny lança sur un ton acerbe.

-Quand t'auras compris que t'as zappé mon anniversaire, tu me feras signe.

Jack pâlit. C'était pas possible qu'il ait oublié. Chaque années depuis quinze ans qu'ils se connaissaient ils sortaient en ville. Ils passaient la journée ensemble en faisant diverses activités, comme le cinéma, la patinoire, le paint-ball... Ils faisaient en sorte de marquer la journée de leur anniversaire respectif. Mais cette année, il était trop pris par sa relation avec Hiccup pour penser à l'anniversaire du plus grand. Quel meilleur ami de merde il faisait !

-Merde, Bun, je suis désolé. J'ai complètement...

-Casses-toi, fit Bunny, méchant.

Il se retourna vers Jack et le poussa.

-Je veux plus jamais te voir ! Sous prétexte que t'as des nouveaux potes, tu nous as complètement oublié !

-Eh, les mêles pas à ça !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raison ? Depuis que tu te tapes l'autre tâche, t'es jamais avec nous !

Soudainement en colère, Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Ne l'insultes pas.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu sais quoi ? Si j'avais su, le jour où on s'est rencontré, que tu me larguerais à la première occasion, en crachant sur quinze ans d'amitié parce que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau jouet, jamais je n'aurais pris la peine de m'intéresser à toi. Jamais je ne t'aurais aidé, soutenu quand Emma est morte, quand tes parents se sont cassés et que t'as fais cinq mois de coma... Quand je pense que je venais te voir tout les jours. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, et voilà comment tu me remercie ?!

Il avait quasiment hurlé le dernier mot.

Il attrapa son sac et, le poussant d'un coup d'épaule, il rentra dans la salle.

Jack ne comprenait pas grand chose, sauf qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

Dans la classe, étant donné le fait que tout le monde avait assisté à la dispute, plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Même Rustik et les jumeaux, qui étaient connus pour leur verves, ne décrochait pas un mot. Jack s'était éloigné du reste de son groupe, s'étant calé dans le fond de la classe, derrière Raiponce. Il ne disait rien, n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir ses affaires pour prendre en note le cours. Le fait de voir son ami aussi peu joyeux fit mal au cœur d'Hiccup, si bien que depuis la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, il prit sur lui d'envoyer un message avec son portable (si on oubliait la fois où Jack l'avait harcelé)

_''Est-ce que ça va ?''_

_''Non.''_

_''Tu veux en parler ?''_

_''Tu peux rien y faire, alors ça changerait quoi ?''_

_''Tu serais mieux''_

_''S'il nous voit, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses''._

Hiccup n'insista pas, connaissant l'entêtement de Jack. Cependant à la pause du midi, avec Merida et Raiponce; ils allèrent le voir, mais Jack évita leur question en partant, tout simplement.

Il essaya d'arranger le coup, se sentant coupable, en allant voir Bunny qui l'accueillit avec un :

-C'est pas parce que tu te tape mon meilleur pote que ça m'empêchera de te cogner, vu ? Casses-toi.

.

C'était vraiment la merde.


	20. Chapter 19

_Voici le chapitre 19. Encore trois chapitre et se sera finit._

**Chapitre 19**

La situation ne fit qu'empirer. Jack, en plus de ne plus fréquenter North et les autres, ne venait même plus vers Hiccup, Merida et Raiponce. Merida avait été voir plusieurs fois Bunny pour essayer de lui parler, il n'en avait résulté que de violentes disputes. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit et dans la classe, un lourd silence inconfortable régnait.

Hiccup ne tint pas deux jours ainsi. Le mercredi suivant, il abandonna sa table de travail sous un prétexte bidon et se dirigea vers celle de Bunny.

-Je voudrais...

-Dégages Hadock, répondit méchamment Bunny.

Hiccup soupira discrètement et même Rustik, avec qui il ne s'était jamais entendu, lui lança un regard désolé.

Si même lui avait pitié de lui...

Il se souvint des paroles de Raiponce, la semaine d'avant.

_Avec une telle détermination, tu peux être sur que ça se fera._

Peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'il était capable de tout ? Après tout, il avait bien réussit à dresser Krokmou, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Il l'avait trouvé une ruelle abandonnée, quelques temps avant qu'il ne perde sa jambe. Le petit chaton était seul, dans le froid et semblait crever de faim, alors Hiccup avait voulu le ramener chez lui pour le nourrir, mais il n'avait reçut que des coups de griffes à la palce. Il était revenu le lendemain -sous la désapprobation de son père qui avait vu l'état de ses mains- pour le nourrir là où il l'avait trouvé. Le chaton avait attendu qu'il parte pour manger. Le lendemain, il avait toléré la présence d'Hiccup au bout de la ruelle* pour le voir manger. Et chaque jour, quand il lui amené à manger, il pouvait se rapprocher un peu plus de l'animal. Jusqu'au jour où il avait pu le toucher. Ça n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes, mais ça avait été suffisant à Hiccup pour qu'il comprenne qu'à force de patience, il pourrait faire en sorte que le chat est confiance en lui. Plusieurs semaines avaient passées et le chat lui faisait de plus en plus confiance. Jusqu'au jour de l'accident qui lui avait fait perdre sa jambe. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, son père à son chevet et l'une de ses premières questions, hormis le fait de savoir s'il pourrait remarcher un jour, fut de savoir si son père avait nourris son ami à fourrure.

-Oui, je lui ai donné à manger, à ta saloperie de bestiole, avait soupiré son père. Seulement il ne voulait pas se laisser approcher alors j'ai pris un de tes vêtements pour qu'il reconnaisse ton odeur.

Son père lui avait donné la boite qu'il tenait.

-Le problème c'est qu'il a pas voulu me le rendre, alors...

Hiccup avait ouvert la boite et tomba sur deux orbes vertes. En un éclaire, il avait une boule de poils noirs sur le visage qui lui ronronnait dessus.

Il s'était rendu compte que visiblement, Krokmou l'appréciait plus qu'il le voulait lui montrer. En sortant de l'hôpital, il l'avait ramener chez lui et depuis, Krokmou dormait sur son vêtement dans sa chambre.

Alors s'il avait pu se faire apprécier d'un chat solitaire au caractère de feu, il pouvait bien apprivoiser un lapin caractériel.

-C'est pas négociable. Debout, on doit parler, dit Hiccup.

-Je t'avais dit que je te frapperais si...

-J'me défendrais, coupa Hiccup.

Il attrapa Bunny par le bras et le força à quitter le Cdi. Bunny, trop choqué, ne réagissait pas.

-Depuis quand tu te défends, toi ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Depuis que je fréquente notre ami commun. En parlant d'ami commun...

Bunny leva les bras en signe de protestation.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ça ne te regardes absolument pas, et...

-Ça me regarde, justement, parce que votre engueulade le fait souffrir et que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

-T'es pas sa mère.

-Et alors ? Si j'ai envi de le protéger, tu vas m'en empêcher ?

-Apprends à te protéger toi même, déjà, ce sera pas mal.

-Je t'emmerde.

Bunny haussa un sourcil, vraiment étonné. Ça faisait un moment qu'il connaissait Hiccup. Six ans. Depuis la sixième, jamais il ne l'avait vu si...

Durant toute sa scolarité, Hiccup s'était fait méprisé, insulté, parfois même tabassé. Jamais de protestation, jamais d'ami. Toujours seul. Bunny avait finit par croire que c'était le genre de tocard qui se suicidait pendant le lycée parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter leur vie de merde. Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces lâches. Lui qui avait perdu sa famille il y avait très longtemps chérissait la vie par dessus tout. Il haïssait ces gens qui préféraient se tuer plutôt que d'affronter leurs problèmes. Mais il tenait bon. Il endurait le traitement des autres en silence, sans jamais rien dire. Et en six ans, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait répondre, qu'il le voyait aussi... Vivant.

Bunny soupira et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche. Il entreprit d'expliquer.

-Il passe tout son temps avec toi. Même quand on est ensemble, il t'envoit message sur message. Il passe sa vie à te parler, et quand tu ne réponds plus, il parle de toi sans arrêt. Genre, l'autre jour, vous vous êtes fait viré de cours parce que vous vous envoyez des messages. Il s'est passé quoi ? Cinq minutes, le temps que je sorte, tu étais sur ses genoux à faire des câlins... Un peu plus et vous vous envoyiez en l'air.

Hiccup fut sidéré.

-On dirait que t'es presque... Jaloux ?

À sa grande surprise, Bunny soupira.

-Un peu. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Hiccup expliqua :

-Cette histoire de viré de cours... Je ne voulais pas, j'ai horreur de louper des cours... Mais tu le connais, plus tu lui demande d'arrêter, plus il continu. On était pas entrain de s'envoyer en l'air, après, on discuter juste... Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait contre Pitch et il m'a expliqué, pour sa sœur... On a abordé des sujets personnels, je lui ai parlé de ma... Enfin de truc perso, et c'est pour ça qu'on se câlinait, pour se réconforter. J'ignorais qu'il était avec toi quand il m'envoyait tout ces messages.

Il soupira.

-Je ne veux pas le couper de ses amis, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis très content qu'il en ait, au contraire, je veux juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble...

Bunny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut devancé.

-Hiccup, je t'avais dit de me laisser gérer ça.

Jack était sortit du CDI, en colère.

-Doué comme t'es, dans cinquante ans, on y serait encore.

-Ça, c'est claire, commenta Bunny.

-Eh ! Protesta Jack.

Hiccup, une idée germant dans son esprit, se tourna vers Bunny.

-Je te propose un deal.

-Balance, répondit Bunny.

-Eh, je ne suis pas une marchandise !

-Tu l'as la semaine et moi les week-end.

Bunny explosa de rire et accepta sous les protestations outrées de Jack qui alla voir son amoureux pour crier au scandale. Bunny se leva.

-J'vous laisses, les amoureux.

Il se dirigeait vers le Cdi quand il se retourna vers le couple.

-Je te déteste !

-Non, c'est pas vrai.

-Je suis grand garçon, j'aurais pu m'occuper de ça tout seul !

-T'es surtout un gros gamin. Et j'en avait marre de te voir déprimer.

-Je ne déprimais absolument pas.

-Non, tiens. Penses-tu. À peine.

-T'es casses-couilles, répondit Jack boudeur, en croisant les bras.

-Et toi t'es susceptible. J'ai arrangé les choses, non ? Tu peux pas être juste content ?

-C'est mon taff ! Explosa Jack. C'est à moi de te soutenir quand t'as un problème, pas l'inverse !

Hiccup soupira.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse, tu sais. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide quand _toi_ tu as un problème. Et si t'as le malheur de me dire que non, je te jure que tu t'en manges une.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi protecteur ?

-Depuis que j'ai un copain qui vaut le coup.

De là où il était Bunny connaissait bien son ami pour voir qu'il se retenait de sourire et de sauter sur Hiccup, car il savait qu'il était plus qu'ému par ses paroles. Ça faisait bizarre de voir Hiccup aussi vivant, aussi réactif. Il avait vraiment changé.

_Depuis que j'ai un copain qui vaut le coup._

Ou peut-être qu'il était comme ça, tout simplement. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé pour apprendre à le connaître, alors personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Bunny sourit. Hiccup semblait être un type bien, et à présent, il voyait totalement ce que Jack pouvait lui trouver.

.

*''il avait toléré la présence d'Hiccup au bout de la ruelle'' je suis une grande amatrice de chat et j'ai pu tester ce genre de comportement plusieurs fois. Comme dirait Durendal (et oui encore lui) ''Ce n'est pas toi qui possèdes le chat, c'est le chat qui te possède.''

_Alors, au prochain chapitre, suspense et viking! Est-ce que notre argenté préféré va réussir à voler la virginité labiale de notre petit brun? Ou se feront-ils interrompre une fois de plus?_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Le week-end suivant, ce fut le sujet d'Hiccup qui fut clos.

-Là, on a définitivement fait plus de la moitié du boulot.

-Yep, et c'est pas un mal, commenta la rousse. Au fait, vous allez faire quoi, après le bac ?

-Chais pas, fit Jack, je pense continuer le sport. Et vous ?

-Je vais essayer les études d'art, fit Raiponce.

Merida sourit.

-Avec ta voix, tu devrait faire du chant.

-Tu chantes ? Demandèrent Jack et Hiccup d'une même voix, étonnés.

-Non ! Répondit la blonde, rougissante.

-Tous les matins, commenta Merida. Et toi, Hic ?

-Je sais pas trop, fit le brun. J'hésite entre la mécanique et l'art.

Krokmou sauta sur ses genoux pour quémander des câlins.

-L'art ? Fit Merida, surprise. Qu'est-ce que t'irait foutre en art ?

-Continuer la peinture, j'imagine, fit Raiponce, surprenant tout le monde. Je me trompe ? adressa-t-elle à Hiccup

-Comment tu as su ? Fit-il, surpris.

La blonde sourit.

-J'ai suffisamment étudié le sujet pour savoir reconnaître le style de quelqu'un dans son travail.

-Parce que tu as vu son travail ? Fit Jack, légèrement jaloux.

Raiponce sourit doucement et dit d'une voix légère.

-Oui. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Non, il ne m'a rien montré.

Raiponce rigola.

-Il n'a pas besoin de le montrer, c'est tout autour de nous.

-De quoi tu...

Merida et Jack comprirent. Ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à la décoration de la maison, mais les murs étaient couverts de tableaux en tout genre. Certain représentaient des scènes de batailles moyenâgeuse, d'autres représentaient des créatures mythiques. Celle qui interpellait le plus fut celle d'un grand dragon noir aux yeux verts qui rappelaient étrangement ceux de Krokmou.

-T'as fait tous ça ?

Hiccup haussa les épaules en caressant son chat.

-J'ai eut beaucoup de temps libre, pendant la rééducation de ma jambe, alors je me suis occupé.

-Pourquoi il ressemble à Krokmou, celui là ?

-C'était après Halloween.

Il se tourna vers Raiponce.

-Quand tu as parlé de viking chevauchant des dragons et que le miens ça serait Krokmou. Je me suis demandé quelle tête il aurait si c'était le cas, alors...

Jack siffla d'admiration.

-Fais art, mon pote, fit Merida, impressionnée. Définitivement art.

-Et toi, du coup ? Demanda le brun.

-Euh...

Merida sembla redescendre sur Terre.

-Évidement, si vous le répétez...

-Tu nous tues, finit Jack. On est au courant, depuis le temps.

Elle sourit.

-Je voudrais faire de la broderie.

Jack se leva précipitamment et partit en courant dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Euh... Ouais ?

-C'est quoi son...commença la rousse.

Elle fut stoppée par un grand éclat de rire. Le visage de Merida se ferma en une expression dangereuse.

-J'vais le buter

Jack passa la tête par la porte.

-Désolé mais, c'est juste que je te...voyais pas trop faire ça...

-Moi non plus. Mais vu que ma mère fait des efforts pour accepter ma copine, j'en ai fais et elle m'a fait essayer la couture. Finalement, c'est pas si mal et...

Mais Jack était repartit dans un gra nd éclat de rire.

Merida, sans prévenir, se leva et fonça vers l'argenté armé d'un coussin.

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Stoick appela Hiccup pour dire qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Jack attendit qu'Hiccup s'absente pour demande aux filles.

-Dix balles chacune pour que vous vous tiriez.

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Demanda Merida pendant que Raiponce acceptait.

-Je veux juste passer un peu de temps _seul_ avec lui. Son père est pas là et Bunny a promis de ne pas m'envoyer un message. S'il vous plaît.

-Cinquante, fit la rousse.

À force de côtoyer ses frères, elle savait reconnaître quelqu'un prêt à mettre n'importe quel prix pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Surtout parce que généralement, c'est elle qui avait ce rôle.

Mais Jack ne semblait pas regardant, et accepta immédiatement.

Quand Hicucp revint des toilettes, il fut surpris de voir son ami seul.

-Où sont les filles ?

-Euh... parties ?

Hiccup soupira.

-Tu les as mis dehors, hein ?

-Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, tu vas pas m'en vouloir ?

Hiccup haussa les épaules et commanda une pizza. Ils s'installèrent devant un film et étaient plus absorbés par l'autre que par le film. Timidement, ils se rapprochaient beaucoup trop lentement à leur goût et au bout d'une heure vingt de film, Hiccup avait finit dans les bras de l'argenté.

Le génétique de fin apparut et Hiccup se leva pour débarrasser la table basse et mettre la fin de la pizza dans le frigo. Jack le suivit à la cuisine.

Quand il referma le lave-vaisselle, Hiccup se tourna vers l'argenté, anxieux.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jack qui savait très bien. Tu veux que je rentre ?

Timidement, Hiccup baissa la tête et attrapa les mains de l'argenté et les posa sur son cœur.

-Je voudrais que tu reste.

Jack sourit et mit une main sous la joue du brun pour lui remonter le visage. Il plongea dans les yeux verts et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Enfin, ils y étaient. Il allait enfin pourvoir l'embrasser. Et cette fois, il savait que personne ne pourrait les interrompre. Ils se rapprochèrent, la main de Jack s'égarant dans les cheveux bruns quand :

-Hiccup, je suis rentré !

Il se séparèrent à regrets. Encore une fois, ça tombait à l'eau.

-Ah, bonsoir Jack, fit Stoick apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tu es là.

-Bonsoir monsieur Haddock, fit Jack la gorge nouée. J'y allait justement.

Hiccup soupira discrètement et le raccompagna à la porte. Jack revêtit son manteau.

-On verra... commença le brun.

-Une prochaine fois, je sais finit Jack, dépité.

En le saluant à peine, Jack sortit et s'enfonça dans l'air glacial de la nuit.

Fermant la porte, Hiccup posa sa tête contre le panneau de bois et soupira.

Il en avait marre. Mais plus que marre. Il en été à combien, au juste? Il avait arrêter de compter. Et à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose. Comme si le destin s'acharnait contre eux. Un pas de fait, deux de reculés. La conversation qu'il avait eut avec Raiponce une semaine auparavant lui revint.

_-Au faite... Je sais que ce n'est pas trop mes affaires, mais... C'en est où avec Jack ?_

_-On avance doucement mais sûrement._

_-Vous y arriverez, courage._

_-Si ça pouvait arriver avant la Saint Glinglin, ça m'arrangerait..._

_-À un moment, poursuivit la blonde, tu te dis ''qu'est-ce que je veux ? Est-ce que je veux perdre encore du temps ?''. Tout ce qui s'est embrouillé dans ta tête devient clair et tu te sens juste... Bien._

_-Je ne veux plus perdre de temps, répondit Hiccup. J'en ai marre de devoir... Attendre le bon moment. J'en ai marre que ça se fasse pas._

Et au rythme où ça allait, ça ne se ferait jamais. Alors peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour aller ensemble ? Si le monde se liguait contre eux, il y avait une bonne raison, non ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête et tomba sur l'une des rares photos de sa mère. Si elle avait été là; elle aurait trouvé quoi lui dire. Sa mère trouvait toujours quoi lui dire. Elle lui aurait dit qu'il était un Haddock et que les Haddock se battaient pour obtenir se qu'ils veulent. Les fiers descendants des vikings. Hiccup sourit tristement. Si Raiponce savait à qu'elle point elle avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était un viking. Mais il aurait fait un viking pitoyable. Le genre gros boulet, qui ferait honte à son père.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda sa mère en voyant le genoux ensanglanté de son fils._

_-Je suis tombé, fit Hiccup en reniflant. _

_-Comment ? _

_-En sortant du toboggan. Je suis vraiment nul._

_Sa mère le serra contre lui._

_-Tu n'es pas nul, mon chéri, tu es juste différent. Et être différent c'est bien. Et tu es un Haddock, un viking courageux. Tout t'es possible. Même si tu tombes d'un toboggan._

Tout lui était possible, hein ?

Il était Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom, non ? Il avait dompté un chat qui tenait plus du dragon que du chat, amadoué un lapin caractériel qui avait juré de le frapper, il était bien capable d'embrasser son copain, non ? Et s'il devait affronter le reste du monde pour ça, il le ferrait.

-Hiccup ? Demanda son père, en ne le voyant pas réagir. Ça va ?

-Et merde.

Hiccup ouvrit la porte et courut. Enfin marcha vite. Le plus vite qu'il pouvait avec ce froid et sa jambe défaillante.

-Jack ! JACK !

L'argenté, étonné se retourna. Il avait à peine traversé la moitié de la rue et fut particulièrement surpris de voir Hiccup clopiner vers lui.

-Hiccup ? Mais qu'est-ce que mff...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car une paire de lèvres chaude vint saisir la sienne. Hiccup avait saisit son manteau et le serrait contre lui, embrassant son amoureux à pleine bouche. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne et ça lui faisait bizarre de sentir une autre langue dans sa bouche mais il gémit légèrement en se rendant compte que Jack répondait. L'argenté, trop heureux de pouvoir ENFIN embrasser le brun, le serra contre lui et semblait ne jamais vouloir le lâcher.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, leur langues se mêlèrent, et leur cœurs battaient tellement fort, qu'ils avaient l'impression qu 'il allait sortir de leur poitrine. Ils étaient en plein milieux de la route, en plein hivers et dans la nuit, mais ils d'en fichaient, la seule chose qui comptait c'était l'autre. Ils avaient souhaitaient ce moment tellement longtemps qu'ils voulaient qu'il dure à tous jamais. Mais ils furent à court d'air, et au bord de l'asphyxie ils furent obligé d'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

-Je t'aime.

Ces trois petits mots, dit simultanément les emplirent de joie mutuelle. Ils étaient aussi heureux qu'il était possible de l'être. Malheureusement, ce bonheur fut balayé en une seconde par un cris grave.

-HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK TROISIÈME DU NOM ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES ENTRAIN DE FAIRE ?

Stoick, l'air furieux se dirigeait vers eux à grand enjambé.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Hiccup et Jack, encore l'un dans les bras de l'autre se figèrent, blancs comme un linge. Stoick arriva à leur hauteur et Jack se plaça devant Hiccup.

-Monsieur Haddock, c'est...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, D'une main puissante Stoick l'écarta et à présent face à son fils, il lui lança quelque chose dessus. Hiccup s'attendait à avoir particulièrement mal mais il n'en fut rien, ou si peu. La chose que son père lui avait lançait été molle... Un vêtement ?

-Que tu embrasses un garçon en plein milieux de la rue passe encore, mais il gèle, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre un manteau.

Hiccup était beaucoup trop surpris pour bouger.

-Papa...

Stoick regarda Jack.

-Tu m'as l'air d'un bon gamin, alors je prends la délicatesse de te prévenir. Fais le souffrir, et je te jure que cette planète ne sera pas suffisamment grande pour que tu te caches, je te retrouverais et je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde, c'est clair ?

Devant l'air plus que sérieux de Stoick, Jack hocha la tête fébrilement.

Stoick sourit.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, bienvenu dans la famille. Et si jamais l'envie de rendre visite à mon fils en pleine nuit te prends, il y a une échelle dans la remise.

Il se tourna vers Hiccup.

-Ne tardes pas trop.

Et il les laissa là. Hiccup sentit ses jambes trember sous l'émotion.

-Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Jack le serra contre lui.

-Je suis là.

Hiccup sourit. Oui il était là. Et pour un moment.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser et Jack rentra chez lui. Hiccup rejoint son père devant la télé.

-Merci, dit-il.

-Hum ? Fit Stoick la bouche pleine. De quoi ?

-De bien prendre... Jack.

-Oh, ça ? De rien.

-Mais ça te fait rien ? De savoir que...

-Que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Stoick soupira.

-Depuis le moment où il a traverser la porte pour la première fois, je le sais. Quand il a vu que tu avais une prothèse, outre le fait qu'il était surpris, il bavait presque parce que tu était quasiment à poil.

-Tu... Tu étais de dos ! Comment peux tu le savoir ?

-Je suis ton père, je sais tout. Et quand je lui ai proposé de le ramener il a refusé en restant avec toi alors qu'il habitait plus loin. Oui, ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche de son fils s'ouvrir. Je sais où il habite. Quand sa petite sœur est morte et qu'il était à l'hôpital, c'était à cette époque que tu faisais ta rééducation. Alors j'étais allé voir ses parents pour essayer de les soutenir et on avait un peu discuter, c'est comme ça que j'ai su où il habitait. À sa fête d'Halloween, aussi. Tu trépignais d'impatience à l'idée d'y aller. Tu en est revenu le sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'avais pas souris comme ça depuis longtemps. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai bien vu que j'interrompais quelque chose. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais ?

Dire qu'Hiccup était stupéfait était un euphémisme.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas en colère ou quoi...

-En colère ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton fils unique est amoureux d'un garçon ? Des parents déshériteraient leur enfant pour moins que ça, tu sais.

-Fiston, tu es, pardonnes-moi l'expression, ce qu'il convient d'appeler un boulet. Les mecs comme toi, de mon temps, ce faisait taper dessus par tout le monde.*

-Je me suis fait taper dessus par tout le monde, dit Hiccup, blasé.

-C'est triste à dire, mais je ne te voyais pas finir ta vie autrement que mourir seul à soixante-dix balais, dans une vielle maison décrépite, et on ne s'apercevrait de ta mort qu'à cause d'un retard de tes factures. Mais quand j'ai vu comment tu regardais Jack, je me suis dis que peut-être... Tu réussirais à t'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre que Krokmou. Et tu as réussi à te faire des amis, et à leur faire suffisamment confiance pour leur parler de toi. Et si tu étais en plein milieux de la rue à lui aspirer les amygdales, c'est que tu lui as aussi ouvert ton cœur. En colère ?

Stoick regarda son fils.

-Hiccup, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi.

Il regarda la télé en faisant mine de ne pas voir que les yeux de son fils se remplissaient d'eau. Hiccup sourit en les essuyant discrètement. Quand il réalisa quelque chose.

-Alors, le week-end où on a célébré Maman, quand tu m'as appelé pour rien, tu savais que tu nous dérangeais.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Parce que je voulais te faire sortir de tes gonds. Tu es si timide et un Haddock n'est pas timide. Il est courageux. Tu es un bourrin, c'est un trait de famille. Ta mère étais comme ça, je suis comme ça... Et même s'il ne c'est pas encore développé chez toi, tu es un fonceur. Dans ce genre de situation, on ne réfléchit pas. Tu lambinais trop, alors je t'ai filé un coup de pouce. Et vu comment tu lui as courut après, je suis assez fier de moi.

Devant le sourit qu'abordait son père Hiccup soupira.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Le lundi suivant, Hiccup arriva au lycée avec un immense sourire. Il avait passé le meilleur week-end de sa vie. Plus tard dans la nuit, Jack avait suivit les conseilles de Stoick et avait pris l'échelle pour atterrir dans la cambre d'Hiccup. Après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, ils s'étaient levés en faisant en sorte de faire partir Jack discrètement, pour ne pas que Stoick le voit, mais le père avait trouvé ça tout à fait normal de le voir.

-Avec ta mère, j'ai fait bien pire, avait-il dit pour seul explication.

Et Hiccup ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Dans la matinée, ils étaient allés se promener au bords du lac vers la maison de l'argenté. Ils avaient pic-niqué au bord de l'eau entre discutions et baisers et jamais leur mains ne s'étaient lâchées. Ils s'étaient quitté sur un dernier baiser et Hiccup avait passé la nuit à pensé à son petit ami.

Quand Hiccup atteignit sa salle de classe, il ignora complètement les commentaires de Rustik et des jumeaux qui n'appréciaient pas de se faire ignorer. Rustik se mit devant lui et le poussa.

-Oh ! Quand on prends la peine de te parler, tu pourrais répondre.

-Ouais, et toi tu pourrais prendre la peine de parler aux autres poliment au lieu de les agresser.

Surprenant les trois autres par sa réponse, Hiccup les contourna et se dirigea vers Merida et Raiponce

-La vache, fit la rousse. T'as passé un bon week-end toi, non ?

Hiccup rougit immédiatement en tentant de s'expliquer.

-Beh... Disons que... 'Fin tu vois...

Merida sourit.

-Pas du tout. Mais à la que de la tête de Jack, j'ai une vague idée.

Jack arriva la seconde d'après et glissa un bras autour de la nuque brune.

-Salut les filles. Salut toi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement à l'adresse de son petit copain.

Il l'embrassa sur le front

-Non ! Fit la rousse souriante. Ça y est ? Enfin ?

-Oh que oui, fit l'argenté indifférent au rougissement d'Hiccup.

-Et alors, demanda Raiponce, curieuse des détails.

-Quand je suis sortis de chez lui, il m'a couru après dans la rue et...

-C'est peut-être pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails, si ? Fit Hiccup mal à l'aise.

-Si je voulais rentrer dans les détails, je dirais que t'as des tâches de rousseur absolument par tout et que t'as un grain de beauté pile au dessus de-aie !

Hiccup le frappa d'un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Tais toi !

-Mais ! C'est elles qu'ont demandé !

Merida grimaça.

-Ne le prends pas mal, Hic, mais je me fous de savoir où sont tes grains de beautés.

-Moi aussi.

Bunny, qui avait prononcé cette phrase, arrivait en compagnie de North, Tooth et Sab.

-Alors ça y es, hien ? Fit-il en croissant les bras.

-C'est pas trop tôt, commenta North.

Sab hocha la tête silencieusement et frappa légèrement North à l'épaule d'un revert de main. Bunny sourit.

-T'as perdu mon pote.

North soupira.

-J'imagine...

Il fouilla ses poches et sortit un billet qu'il tendit à Sab.

-Comment j'aurai pu savoir ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que ça rame, leur histoire, une semaine de plus ou de moins...

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez pas osé parier sur mon couple, pas vrai ?

Bunny sourit ironiquement.

-Moi, j'y suis pour rien.

North haussa les épaules.

-Étant donné que t'as payé Carotte pour qu'il ne te parle pas de la soirée, on s'est demandé si ça y était enfin, et on a finit par faire un pari.

-Mes potes sont des connards, commenta Jack.

-Et fier de l'être, répondit Bunny. Du coup Haddock, si tu sors vraiment avec maintenant, il va falloir revoir les termes de notre arrangement.

-Je suis toujours pas une marchandise, grinça Jack.

Cependant Hiccup hocha la tête.

-Ça risque d'être nécessaire, en effet.

-Oh pitiez... C'est juste trop... Pitoyable.

Surpris, le groupe se retourna. Pitch les regardait, l'air profondément méprisant. Hiccup sentit Jack se tendre et il se cala légèrement contre lui sachant que ça le calmerait et c'eût l'effet escompté.

-Tu veux quoi, toi ? Cracha Jack.

-Rien qui n'est avoir avec toi, Frost.

-Eh... Salut, fit Hiccup.

-Pff, mais qu'est-ce tu peux bien lui trouver à ce débile ? fit Pitch à l'intention du brun.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils.

-J'apprécierais que tu n'insultes pas mon copain. Je ne tolère pas qu'il insulte mes amis, alors s'il te...

-Parce qu'on est pote, maintenant ? Demanda Pitch en haussant un sourcil. Tu crois vraiment que je peux m'intéresser à quelqu'un comme toi ? À un gros tocard pas foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans ce casser la gueule. Tu n'intéresseras jamais personne ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve, mais ça ne durera pas, tu es trop... Nul pour intéresser quelqu'un.

Hiccup frissonna et Jack se tendit. Il connaissait son amoureux et savait que Black avait touché juste. Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il tapait _toujours_ juste. Il savait toujours quoi dire pour faire flancher les gens, Il avait su quoi dire pour qu'ils aillent faire du patin, avec Emma, alors qu'il savait que c'était interdit à juste raison. Il trouvait toujours la chose que les gens n'avait pas envie d'entendre pour rien au monde. Il trouvait toujours leur plus grande peur, et il savait que celle d'Hiccup était de se retrouver à nouveau tout seul. Mais il ne le permettrait pas.

-Je croyais pourtant... murmura Hiccup, la voix étranglée.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on était ami ? La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis intéressé à toi, c'est que ça emmerdait Frost.

Jack resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du brun à la fois pour le réconforter et à la fois pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur l'autre garçon et de le frapper.

-T'es pas vraiment aimable comme garçon, commenta Tooth en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se mis devant le grand brun et croisa les bras.

Merida fut surprise à la fois par Tooth -qui ne disait quasiment jamais rien- et par les garçons. North et Sab se regardaient, l'air inquiet, comme s'ils avaient peur pour elle. Bunny, lui, semblait cacher son sourire. Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, arc-en-ciel ambulant ?

-Tu pourrais être gentil et t'excuser auprès d'Hiccup, non ?

-Je ne suis pas gentils, tes abrutis de copains ont dû te le dire non ?

-Oui. Mais je voulais juste m'en assurer. Tooth, ça veut dire Dent. Et tu sais pourquoi on m'appelle comme ça ?

Sans prévenir, elle lui envoya un coup de point dans le visage suffisamment puissant pour étaler Pitch au sol. Il se massa la mâchoire en gémissant de douleur. Tooth devant lui, le regardait de haut et ouvrit le poignet qu'elle avait fermé quand elle l'avait frappé. Elle lui montra une dents.

-À vue de nez, je dirais que c'est une insiscive. Tu ne te brosses définitivement pas assez les dents.

-Tu m'as arraché une dent salope !

Bunny se mit derrière Tooth.

-T'as un problème avec elle, t'as un problème avec nous tous.

North et Sab se placèrent à leurs côté le défiant de leur tenir tête.

-Alors casses toi, connard, acheva Bunny .

Pitch se releva et après un dernier regard méprisant, il s'en alla.

Jack sentit Hiccup tremblait légèrement. Il le serra contre lui.

-Eh ça va ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant.

-Je... Je pensais qu'il était mon ami...

Hiccup lui rendit son étreinte et enfonça son visage dans son cou.

-Je suis là, fit Jack.

Hiccup le visage dissimulé murmura tellement bas que seul Jack l'entendit :

-Tu... Tu ne partira pas, hein ?

-Jamais.

Jack lui releva le visage.

-Jamais de la vie.

Il l'embrassa et Hiccup fondit. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son amant et répondit à son étreinte. Il glissa ses bras autour de la nuque blanche et pressa le visage contre le siens. Jack le serra tandis que le baiser se fit plus sensuel et ils entendirent :

-Ça va finir en film porno, à ce rythme là.

-Ta gueule Carotte, marmonna Jack contre les lèvres du brun.

Seul des éclat de rires lui répondit.

.

-Bon soupira le professeur. Maintenant, on va écouter le sujet du groutpe3

Jack, Hiccup, Merida et Raiponce se levèrent et commencèrent leur exposé. Chacun détailla sa partie, le sujet qu'il avait choisit, sous les oreilles étrangement attentif de la classe.

-En conclusion, dit Merida, nous avons compris que la Lune, les étoiles ou encore les planètes n'ont aucun effet particulier sur une personne.

-Mais elle peuvent contribuer au regroupement surprenant de certains individu, continua Jack.

-Parce que l'homme poursuivra toujours sa quête de la connaissance pour percer les mystères de l'univers, continua Hiccup.

-Et aussi longtemps qu'il continuera, acheva Raiponce, elles lui serviront de phare dans l'obscurité.

Les quatre se regardèrent, semblant penser la même chose.

-Alors ? Demanda Merida.

L'enseignant haussa les épaules.

-16.

-Quoi ? se révolta la rousse. C'est tout ? Après tout le boulot qu'on a fait ?

Alors qu'elle vociférait contre l'enseignant, Jack, Hiccup et Raiponce se regardèrent.

En effet, ils avaient évolué pendant ce devoir.

Raiponce, elle, ne pensait pas qu'elle avait énormément changé. Peut-être qu'elle avait pris de la confiance en elle. Elle s'était découvert une petite amie merveilleuse, bien que la rousse volcanique hurlait à plein poumon contre l'enseignant.

La dite rousse volcanique, bien que n'en donnant pas actuellement le meilleur exemple, s'était considérablement calmée depuis le début de se devoir. Elle avait appris à modéré ses ardeur et son caractère de feu, et ça lui avait permis, en outre de se rapprocher de sa mère et d'apprendre à ne pas juger les gens sur leur aspect premier -elle était même devenue amie avec Frost et commençait à toléré la présence de Rider, c'était pour dire!)

Jack, quand à lui, avait découvert que les amis était ce qu'on avait de plus précieux (petit ami inclu) et que réfléchir avant de parler ne le tuerait pas. Un peu de sérieux dans sa vie remplie de fête et de rigolade n'était pas une mauvaise chose, finalement. Il avait pris conscience de la valeur de certaine chose, comme l'amitié et l'amour.

Hiccup, lui, s'était simplement découvert des amis. Des amis formidables auxquels il donnait sa confiance aveuglément parce que s'il pouvait conter sur eux, il savait que la réciproque était vrai. Et puis, au final, s'il avait finis par se faire des amis et même se dégoter un petit ami qui l'aimait comme un dingue, il était peut-être pas si nul que ça, non ?

_Je dédie cette histoire à Sandrine, sans qui, si elle ne m'avait pas donné sa confiance, je ne serais pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui mais toujours où j'en étais quand je l'ai commencé._

.

_Et voilà, c'est finis ! J'espère que vous aurez eut autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire. Je fais une petite pause, pour l'instant, pour écrire un bonus, ensuite je vous mettrait la partie 2. Je voudrais remercier Brume d'Etoiles, HirakuMichaels__,__ Mikipeach, __Eya Silvers, The-Zia, Bafan-Chan, Guest chap 7, Gold-Curls, Keidrisse, KattDely, Ale-Aky, Tormentula, louisazou, Egauli, Evanaissante, Neila-Louve, Vargasfamiglia, The Deadly Nadder, __Anonyme chap 4,6 et 10, Guest chap 12, LittlerDeer, Anonyme chap 15, Chaussange, Raven Howl, Jeananas, Mayoulou, Mikaze, Mr. Insom et ForestCuardian pour tous vos messages d'encouragement qui m'ont donner envie de vous donner la suite^^._

_À la prochaine._


End file.
